Royal
by MoonlitePage
Summary: Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy were always too spirited for regular Omegas. But it takes the arrival of two Royal Alphas to show just what they can do. Omegaverse A/B/O AU Spirk JimxSpock BonesxKhan Khones Nothing explicit (maybe by request) but has hints/mentions of mature subjects.
1. Chapter 1 PART ONE

Not for the first time Leonard McCoy found himself sitting at a club bar with a whiskey in hand while his best friend danced his way from beta to beta in an attempt to drive every alpha in the establishment insane. A glance around said establishment told Leonard that there were no less than four alphas with their eyes locked on Jim Kirk, the air around them almost palpable with desire. It made him chuckle to himself.

"What's so amusing, omega?" Leonard shifted at the alpha's sudden voice, but for all different reasons than the chuckling alpha thought. His attempt to be sultry just made Leonard want to roll his eyes, his alpha presence was laughably poor and hardly even phased the doctor, and Leonard couldn't even scent the man because it was overpowered so heavily by alcohol.

"What's amusing me? At the moment it's your attempt at seducing me." Leonard turned towards him with confidence, a fairly neutral expression on his face. Jim would argue that point, with the way the corners of Leonard's lips were twitching up, but his fellow omega had always been more observant than most.

The alpha seemed surprised by the ease at which Leonard addressed him and for a brief moment anger crossed the man's face, quickly replaced by what Leonard could only assume was an attempt to look seductive. "I don't think you understand." The alpha started.

"No, I don't think you do. I'm not interested. Not in being claimed or even just a quick fuck with someone like you. So either you walk away now or I'll show you every painful nerve ending within reach that I can press that would have you on your knees begging for mercy in seconds." Leonard warned. It wouldn't be the first time he'd used the threat nor the first time he'd had to follow through on it.

The alpha growled and rather than moving away he'd moved closer, grabbed Leonard's arms and pinning them by his side's while the Southern's back was pressed painfully into the bar. "I'm not the one who will be begging, omega. You should be honoured an alpha like me wants you."

Leonard laughed, actually laughed. "You could spend a thousand years trying and I'd never Submit to you." He counted with ease.

Suddenly Leonard caught a familiar whiff of what he could only call fresh country air before a hand tapped the alpha's shoulder. The alpha almost glared at the new arrival before his expression turned to desire when he realized who it was. "You'd better get your hands off him right now." Jim warned coldly.

"Jealous?" The alpha teased. He paused a moment before he let go of Leonard and grabbed Jim's arm. "There's no need for that. I can take care of you both." The alpha insisted.

Leonard saw Jim shudder at the thought of whatever this alpha considered taking care of. The alpha mistook the shudder for one of desire and let go of Jim's arm. His hand touched the blond's face, his thumb tracing Jim's lip. For a moment Jim played along, even pulled the finger into his mouth to suck on it before the alpha cried out, yanking his hand away.

The thumb was now bleeding where Jim had ruthlessly bitten him. While the alpha was still reeling Jim took the opportunity to slam a fist into the man's face. Leonard wished he could say he was surprised when the one punch sent the alpha sprawling to the club floor but he honestly wasn't. Especially not with the slight anger-induced tremble in Jim's body.

"Come on, Jim. Let's head back home." Leonard straightened up and gently touched Jim's shoulder. The blond took a deep breath and the shaking stilled as Leonard gently squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's." Jim finally agreed. Leonard settled their tab with the bartender (who, Leonard noticed, had given them a discount; probably for laying out an irritating alpha for him) and the two quickly left.

The night air felt good after the heat and noise of the bar. "Should we just walk tonight, Bones? It feels good out." Jim suggested. A glance told Leonard his friend's eyes were skyward, as they always seemed to be at night, and his expression was peaceful.

"You know what, why not? Walking is healthy and it does feel good out here." Leonard said and Jim laughed. It wasn't the fake slightly tense one he had when flirting; this was his genuine laugh that felt like sunshine and it always made Leonard feel warm to his core in a way that alcohol couldn't.

"Good man, Bones. You seem to be in a good mood tonight." Jim commented.

Leonard shrugged. "I guess so." He agreed, earning a smile from the blond. That smile faded slightly as Jim shifted to look at something behind the Southerner.

"Damn." He muttered.

"What is it?" Leonard asked softly.

"That alpha from the bar apparently has friends and they don't look interested in just chatting with us." Jim said softly. Leonard started looking down the road, but there were no cars or taxis on the road, no nearby buildings to hide in.

Thoughts were running through Leonard's head rapidly, but he could only reach one solution. "You should run, Jim. Go and get help." Leonard said.

"Bones, no! I'm not leaving you. Don't ask me to do that." Jim objected, louder than he probably intended.

"I can't ask you to fight them either. I'm no help in a fight and even you can't take on four alphas, especially if you're trying to look out for me. If you don't get help no one will come." Leonard reasoned.

Jim shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to them, Bones. Do you know what they'll do to you?" Jim asked. Leonard winced at the genuine pain he saw in Jim's eyes; the blond had first hand experience with what an angry alpha could do.

"I know, Jim, but…" Before Leonard could finish someone grabbed his arms, yanking them behind his back hard enough he yelped. It took him a moment to realize they'd stopped moving during their argument and been caught. _"Damn."_ Leonard thought.

He struggled against the alpha holding him, but didn't make any progress in getting free. The alpha Jim had punched, now with a blood trail from his nose, stepped in front of Leonard and blocked his view of Jim. He didn't need to see to know what was happening though: the sounds of blows landing and grunts told him the story well enough.

"Well now, I don't think you can hit any nerve endings being held like that, now can you?" The alpha warned. He seemed to have sobered up some, though his body was still heavy with the scent of alcohol, and he was furious.

Leonard opened his mouth, only to have someone beat him to it. "I may not know as many nerve endings as the omega but I do know a quite few. And my friend here knows one that is particularly effective."

Several things registered at once for Leonard. Firstly, that smooth slightly-accented voice set all his nerves alite in all the right ways. Secondly, he really desperately wanted to be dominated by an alpha for the first time in his life. Thirdly, a single touch to the shoulder from one of the supposedly two new arrivals sent the angry alpha to the ground unconscious, revealing his rescuers.

Leonard wished he could say he didn't automatically drool over them but that'd be a massive lie. He definitely drooled. And got an erection. And really really wanted to know how it'd feel to have either one of their teeth in his neck (in particular the blue eyed one in a long black trench coat with slicked back hair just begging to be messed up). He was so caught up in his lewd thoughts he almost missed the man moving and that would have been a crying shame, he thought.

The man in the trench coat moved towards him, quickly catching up to the alpha slowly backing away who was still holding tightly into Leonard's arms. In one fluid motion he was pulled away from the offending alpha, his rescuer grabbed that alpha's arm, forced him to his knees, and with a wince-inducing pop pulled his shoulder out of socket. The alpha screamed briefly before it became whimpers as the trench coat wearing alpha turned towards Leonard.

For a moment the Southerner was utterly confused as to why the man seemed so much taller then he realized he was kneeling on the ground. How he'd ended up that way Leonard couldn't recall. The alpha licked his lips as he eyed the omega at his feet, a sight smirk on his lips. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you on your knees so soon." The man teased.

Leonard immediately blushed but scrambled to his feet in an attempt to hide it. Even if the man was the first alpha he'd ever desired (his ex-wife was a beta so she didn't count) he wasn't going to make it easy. At least, not that easy. Instead he pushed passed him and knelt next to the whimpering alpha.

He let his body run on autopilot as he checked over the alpha's shoulder, his fingers gentle. After making sure it was fine to do so he quickly popped it back into place. "Oh, quite whimpering you baby. It's just a dislocation. Ice it on and off tonight, wear a sling for a week if you can, and some regular pain medication should be more than enough to treat it." Leonard instructed before he stood back up.

The alpha in the black coat was watching him, the look in his eyes torn between intrigued curiosity and burning desire. It was a strange mix, but not unpleasant to be subjected too. Leonard debated saying something to the man when he saw Jim being supported by the other alpha, his face bloody and an arm wrapped around his chest.

"Jim." He pushed the alpha holding his friend aside and guided Jim to the ground.

"I'm fine, Bones. They just took a few cheap shots at my ribs." The blond sounded confident, but Leonard could hear he was in pain.

"And your face." Leonard added as he pulled up the blond's shirt.

"Okay, and my face, but it's fine. Nothing's broken." Jim insisted.

"I'm the doctor so I'll be the judge of that." Leonard replied easily. It was a familiar conservation, one they seemed to have far too regularly for his liking, but the normality of it was soothing. After a solid five minutes of checking Leonard decided that Jim was correct and he did not in fact have any broken ribs. Just some steadily darkening bruises.

Jim was smiling when Leonard allowed him to sit up. "Didn't trust me, Bones? I've broken them often enough to know how it feels." Jim teased.

"God damn it, Jim." There was no heat to his words and the blond just smiled wider. He stood up and helped Leonard to his feet. Now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off Leonard could feel his knees starting to shake a bit.

Jim, of course, noticed and held on an extra moment to make sure Leonard didn't fall over before he took a step forward. "Thank you for your help." Jim said to the two alphas. The one without the coat tipped his head.

"Trust us; it was our pleasure. My name is Khan. This is Spock." The other alpha, the one in the cloak, introduced.

"Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. We really do appreciate your help." Leonard replied.

"It was no hardship. You quite impressed us both at the bar with the way you handled him and when we saw them follow you out, well, I couldn't resist the opportunity to put a rude alpha in his place." Khan said. Leonard didn't trust his smile for a second.

"With no ulterior motives, how kind." Leonard commented with just a hint of sarcasm and Khan's smile widened just a fraction.

"Who said we didn't have ulterior motives?" The man almost purred and Leonard tried very hard to suppress a shiver. He wasn't entirely successful and given the look he got, the alpha knew it. There was a quiet moment before Spock spoke.

"Do you require transport to your home? We have a car waiting nearby." Spock offered suddenly. Leonard shared a glance with Jim and the blond sighed softly.

"We can't exactly call a taxi from here or wait for another car, Bones." Jim said softly and Leonard nodded.

"I know." He sighed before he looked at the two alphas. "We could use a lift if you're willing. But I gotta ask; what's going to happen to them?" Leonard nodded at the four alphas around their feet. The one with a dislocated shoulder was slightly further away than he had been before, as if he were crawling as slowly as possible to avoid drawing attention while still wanting to escape. Two were still solidly asleep and the last was just beginning to stir.

"Don't worry. I've already taken care of it." Khan said as he put his cellphone away. Leonard suddenly realized he had no clue when the man had taken it out and used it.

"Taken care of it?" Jim asked and he nodded.

"Indeed. If you would please follow us." Spock stepped to the side and held out an arm. Jim glanced at Bones before he moved forward. As he passed, Leonard noticed how Spock discreetly brushed Jim's arm in a very possessive way. And based on the look Jim gave him the blond certainly wasn't opposed to the idea.

"Are you coming, Leonard?" Khan asked, sending a shiver down Leonard's spine. He steeled his nerves before following after Jim. Khan fell into step beside him, just a hint closer than he needed to be, but Leonard wasn't complaining.

All four were silent as they walked and quickly they reached a very nice black car with tinted windows and interior seats facing towards each other, separated from the driver like in a limo. "Well, that's not the least bit suspicious." Leonard muttered.

"Impressed, Leonard?" Khan asked softly and the Southern scoffed.

"More like confused. We don't have people who can afford cars like this in Riverside so I'm wondering what two apparently quite rich visitors from who knows where are doing here. And what they do that can afford them such luxuries." Leonard explained as he got into the car. He took a seat next to Jim, facing the driver, while Khan sat next to Spock facing them.

The two alphas shared a look, Khan with a sly smile on his face. "We are well off, certainly. But what is it that you two do?" Khan asked.

"I'm a mechanic. Bones is a doctor, a surgeon." Jim answered after a moment, when he realized that Leonard wasn't going to answer.

"Why do you call him Bones?" Spock asked.

"One moment. I need your address first, if you don't mind." Khan reminded.

Jim told him before answering Spock. "It's a funny story that starts with a plane ride and ends with him becoming my roommate." Leonard just sighed as he knew Jim's version of events, while entertaining, were sure to be embellished and embarrassing for him.

"Do tell." Khan encouraged just a little bit too eagerly for Leonard's comfort.

"So, I'm sitting in a basically full flight with an empty seat beside me and a rather burly looking beta on my other side. Not a bad seat, honestly. The plane closes its doors, all the pre-flight stuff is done, and then one of the stewardess's drags an arguing man out of the bathroom. He's saying…"

"I have aviophobia." Leonard supplies plainly at the expected pause. There was a lot more to it than that, involving widows, his occupation, and quite a few swear words, but he didn't feel the need to embellish.

"So the stewardess pushes him into the seat next to me and gets him buckled. The plane starts moving and he pulls out a flask and says 'I might throw up on you'. He doesn't, and we share the flask and only brief conversation during the flight. Then, when we land, I see him standing around looking like a lost puppy and offer to give him a ride. He wants to go to a hotel, but Riverside only has one worth visiting and if your haven't already booked a room there's almost no chance you'll get one. I happen to have a spare bedroom in my apartment, offer it to him, and he never left." Jim finishes his story with a smile on his face.

"Intriguing." Spock commented, though his expression was still mostly neutral.

The car fell silent. Jim was rolling his shoulders, groaning softly as he tried to ease the ache Leonard was sure he was feeling. Leonard sat still, glancing at Jim regularly as he kept an eye on the two alphas. Everything in the car was oddly calm, but Leonard could still feel the pull they had on him. If they wanted it Leonard had no doubt he would Submit without hesitation and the thought was frightening.

 _"But how are they able to do that?"_ Leonard's medical mind was whirling now that the adrenaline had worn off, trying to unravel the mystery. They were just getting into a more populated area of town when it hit him. "Are you Royals?" He asked and then immediately started silently cursing his runaway mouth.

Much to his surprise he got a chuckle from Khan, and one that seemed genuinely amused. "I'm rather impressed you figured it out so quickly. What gave us away?" He asked smoothly.

Leonard swallowed and glanced at Jim, who looked equal parts afraid and intrigued. Leonard was positive his friend's curiosity would cause him serious trouble one day. "Regular alphas aren't as strong as you two, for one. And secondly I've never met an alpha who could make me want to Submit with a look." Leonard explained.

"Never? Why is that?" Khan asked and Leonard instantly had the feeling the question was rhetorical; meant for him to piece something together that Khan already had figured out.

"We don't spend much time out of Riverside." Jim answered after a moment, after looking at Leonard. "I've never left, actually. Though Bones is from the south."

"All the alphas there are dumb, controlling, and only think they're powerful because they come from old southern families with money. It's pathetic and makes my brain ache." Leonard announced and again Khan chuckled.

"I don't doubt you, Leonard, but perhaps there another reason they seem weak." He offered and Leonard frowned. Khan definitely wanted him to figure something out, about himself if he had to guess. He was about to ask more when the car came to a stop.

"We've arrived, sir." The driver announced from the front seat.

"Indeed." Spock looked between the omegas before he opened the door. Leonard glanced between the two alphas before he rushed out of the car. Jim followed closely behind him. Leonard made sure his friend was following without looking back and it wasn't until they reached their apartment that Leonard let out a shaky breath.

Jim touched his shoulder and Leonard turned to face him. Jim looked sympathetic and his expression was gentle. "What's wrong?" Jim asked softly and Leonard just let out a deep breath.

"I can't… I... What do we do, Jim? They're Royals and they seem to have taken a particular interest in us. Jim, we can't fight them like we do normal alphas and I still remember what happened the last time an alpha took advantage of you." Leonard said. He felt horrible at Jim's wince, but the truth was that.

Jim gently pulled Leonard into a hug and Leonard realized that Jim was shaking too. He wrapped his arms tightly around his friend and the two sank to the ground holding one another. "I know. God, I know, Bones. But they don't seem that bad and… And try as we might I don't know if we could fight them." Jim admitted and Leonard hated the pain in his voice.

"Shh, it's okay Jim." Leonard started rubbing his back as Jim started to cry. Even without seeing or hearing Leonard knew he was.

"It's not! All I could think about when you said Royal was that I couldn't protect you from them. I promised, remember? I promised and all Spock would have to do was look my way and I'd break that promise." Jim was upset and angry but Leonard just gently shushed him.

"No you wouldn't, Jim." Leonard assured him. The two say in quiet for a few minutes; Leonard trying to swallow the knot in his throat while Jim continued to cry against his shoulder.

Finally Leonard spoke. "By the way, do you have any idea what Khan was implying? I can't think of any reason why he made those comments."

Jim shook his head as he sat back. Leonard allowed him the dignity of not focusing on the tears his friend was wiping away. "I don't." Jim admitted. Leonard sighed and offered him a smile. The blonde gave him a small smile in return.

"Guess we'll figure it out together." He said and Jim nodded.

* * *

"Khan, I must object to this course of action." Spock announced as the car pulled away from the apartment. He could still smell the intriguing scent the two omegas had left in their car and his instincts were practically screaming at him to go get Jim, drag him from the house if necessary (it would not be), and keep him within arms reach for as long as possible. Preferably the rest of their lives. "We should take them to the mansion without delay."

"Relax, Spock, they aren't in any danger." Khan assured him. The man's gaze was still locked on the building the two had entered even as the car began to move down the road.

"That is incorrect. By making contact we have put them in danger." Spock corrected.

"You saw them. They aren't incapable of defending themselves, in particular Jim." Khan corrected. He finally turned away from the window as the building had disappeared from view.

Spock growled at him and Khan gave him a firm look. "Relax. He's all yours. The doctor is more my type anyway and you know that. And besides, do you really think me foolish enough to leave them unprotected? Sulu did a sweep of the apartment before we even got here and there are two more posted on them right night. Have some faith; we've known each other long enough."

"Faith is not logical." Spock reminded and Khan just chuckled.

"I am aware. But just let me have some fun. I want to see if they are smart enough to figure it out on their own. If they can't even do that then they aren't worth claiming." Khan said.

Spock eyed him for a moment before he nodded once. "You are correct." He conceded. Khan smirked and leaned back against the seat before closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard was walking out of the clinic exit for lunch with his nurse Christine Chapel when he realized there was a man following him. He was an Asian dressed in black and had the aura of an Alpha. Leonard stepped closer to Christine as he recalled seeing the man near the apartment when he was leaving that morning. "Doctor?" Christine asked gently.

"It's nothing. Let's hurry; I'm starving." He encouraged as he gently took Christine's elbow and picked up their pace to his car. "Mind if I drive?" He asked.

"Do I ever, doctor?" Christine replied. He snorted and helped her into the passenger seat before he got into the driver's. He risked one glanced behind him as they pulled away, but he couldn't see the Asian man anymore. "What's wrong, Leonard?" Christine asked.

Leonard shook his head as he sighed. "I don't think it's anything important. I'm probably just being paranoid." Christine looked at him with worry in her eyes but he offered a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, honest."

She didn't seem to believe him, but let it go. Leonard tried not to look to as paranoid as he felt as he drove to their usual restaurant. It was busy, but their table was waiting for them. "Your usual, Doctor McCoy? Nurse Chappel?" Their usual waitress, a lovely beta woman named Janice, was ready and waiting for them.

"Please. How are you today, Janice?" Christine asked as Leonard just sipped his coffee. It helped him to relax a bit as Christine and Janice chatted. After a few minutes Janice left the table to put in their orders before Christine looked at him.

"Alright, Leonard, what is going on with you today?" Christine asked and Leonard sighed. She wasn't going to let him walk away without explaining his nerves.

"Last night Jim and I went for drinks and managed to make an alpha angry. Nothing really happened, but we were rescued by two other alphas." Leonard explained.

"I don't see the issue." Christine offered gently and Leonard nodded.

"If that was only it, it wouldn't be a big deal. But our rescuers? They're Royals." Leonard said softly. Christine looked shocked while Leonard fell quiet as Janice returned to their table. She set down their plates, but seemed to understand something was going on and quickly left after filling Leonard's coffee cup once again.

Once she was out of earshot Christine spoke. "Royals? You attracted the attention of multiple Royal alphas? What are they even doing in Riverside?" She asked, continuing the conversation in soft tones, and Leonard shook his head.

"I have no idea. And on top of all that I think someone is following me." Leonard added before he started eating. He barely even noticed the taste of the food.

There was a pause as Christine thought and ate as well. "Leonard, I think I remember the news talking about two Royal alphas that were traveling around the country searching for Royal omegas to claim. Could they be the ones you met?" She asked and Leonard shrugged.

"It's likely. There aren't that many Royal alphas in the world after all. But that still doesn't explain their interest in Jim and I." Leonard reminded before he took a too large drink of his coffee. He winced slightly as it burned his tongue, but it didn't settle the uneasiness in his mind.

Christine looked contemplative before her eyes widened. "Leonard, have you been tested recently?" She asked and Leonard raised his eyebrow.

"Tested?" He questioned.

"Rank tested." She clarified and Leonard shook his head.

"They almost didn't even test me as a kid because I was so obviously an omega." Leonard admitted. "Why?"

"When we get back to the office we should test you." Christine said and Leonard gave her a confused look but nodded.

"I don't think I understand why, but if you think it'll help." He agreed. Christine nodded and the two finished eating in silence. As they walked to the car Leonard caught sight of the Asian man out of the corner of his eye. The man was sitting in a parked car, watching him and Christine as they walked past. "See the Asian man sitting in the white sports car? On the left?" Leonard asked.

Christine subtly looked where he directed. "Yes. I see him." She said.

"That's the man following me. I saw him this morning when I left the apartment and again when we left the clinic. And now here." Leonard explained.

Christine looked over the Asain again. "Do you think he's a threat?"

"He's an alpha, but I don't know. He hasn't make any threatening moves towards me." Leonard added. "Of course that doesn't mean anything. He could be biding his time." Leonard added under his breath as he started the car. They were at a stoplight when he saw the Asian a few cars behind.

"He's following us. I'm really unsettled, Christine." Leonard said and Christine patted on his arm gently.

"It's alright, Leonard. Nothing will happen to you." Christine promised, and though Leonard knew it wasn't really a promise she could keep it helped him to relax. They reached the clinic and Leonard stubbornly refused to look for the Asian man as they entered the building. He could feel eyes on him anyway.

Christine took Leonard's arm as soon as they were upstairs and she led him to the testing room. "Right now?" He questioned.

She nodded as she set him down. "The sooner we know the sooner I'll see if my theory is correct." She replied as she laid him back. Leonard sighed and let her work as she folded the head piece down and put the sensor on his arm. "Now relax and don't move." She ordered before she turned on the machine.

Though he knew that it would be the case, he felt nothing as the machine started it's readings. He closed his eyes and tried to relax like Christine had ordered. Time passed by quickly and all to soon the machine beeped. Leonard sat up and started quickly had the head piece and arm band off. Christine was standing still, staring at the results. It took Leonard a moment to register her shocked expression.

"Christine?" Leonard asked but she just motioned to the result. Slowly Leonard looked at it, but he couldn't believe what he saw. "That… but I never… Before this, I… This isn't a malfunction is it?" He practically whispered.

Christine shook her head. "It's not." She promised.

Leonard took a deep breath and straightened up. "I need to call Jim. Test him too. Then we'll know for sure." Leonard informed her. She nodded.

"Okay. Do you want me to clear your schedule?" She asked and Leonard shook his head.

"Let me call him first." Leonard pulled out his phone and quickly called Jim. His foot tapped as it rang once. Twice. Then he breathed a sigh of relief when Jim answered.

"What's up, Bones?" He asked. Leonard could hear the sounds of the auto shop around his friend and took comfort from it.

"Can you come to the clinic?" Leonard asked.

Something in his tone must have sobered Jim because his reply was much more subdued. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Leonard was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I just need you to come here so I can confirm something." Leonard said.

"Okay. I'll take my lunch right away and come to the clinic." Jim promised.

"Come right up to my office when you get here." Leonard said.

"Course, Bones. I'll see you in ten minutes or so." He promised before Jim hung up. Leonard let out a slow breath and Christine gave him questioning look.

"Jim's taking his lunch and he'll be here in about ten minutes. Can you clear the next 45 minutes of my shift?" Leonard asked and she nodded.

"Of course. And Leonard; you know I'm supposed to report your rank since it came up different then what's registered, right?" Christine reminded and Leonard let out a breath to suppress his wince.

"I'll report it myself soon. Just, please don't report it yet. If those alphas are here for the reason I think they are I don't want them to learn about this yet." Leonard requested.

Christine gave him a gentle look. "Leonard, they probably already know. If they are Royal Alphas they could almost certainly smell it on you the moment they met you." She reminded. Leonard sighed as he nodded.

"I know. But I can hope." Leonard replied softly. He patted her shoulder and went to his office to wait for Jim. At first he sat staring at a blank screen as he tried to understand exactly how he had become a Royal Omega. Pulling up his own medical record he found the included test from his childhood. He was ranked strictly as an Omega.

Searching the medical database he looked for anything related to Omegas or Alphas becoming Royals rather than being born as one. There were only two papers; the first was an old one that everyone with a medically related occupation had read that basically stated the natural order of things with Omegas at the bottom, followed by Betas, Alphas, Royal Omegas, and at the very top sat Royal Alphas. And no one changed ranks.

The other was much more recent and one Leonard had not seen before. Keeping one eye on the clock he skimmed the article. The results were interesting; the author claimed that serious, life-altering, and typically traumatic events could cause certain individuals to change ranks. But all of his research was based on regular Alphas, Omegas, and Betas who had changed between the three. There was nothing about Royals beside a brief note stating it might be possible, but would be incredibly rare and likely could never be proven or tested in a lab setting.

Leonard sat back in his seat, staring at the words without actually seeing them. Someone knocked on his door before opening it without waiting for a response. Jim's head popped in, a hesitant smile on his face. "Hey, can I come in?" Jim said.

Leonard quickly stood. "I would say yes, but we need to go somewhere. Come with me." Leonard insisted. Jim's expression was concerned but silent as he followed his friend to the testing room. "How long has it been since you were tested, Jim?" Leonard asked as he started prepping the machine. Jim eyed it before he shrugged.

"Not since I was a kid, like most people I suppose. Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me for a second. Take a seat." Leonard insisted. Jim sat down and Leonard put the headset on him and strapped in his arm. "Relax." He added gently. Jim nodded and took a breath before he closed his eyes. Leonard started the test and watching the screen anxiously as it ran through its program.

It didn't take long, but it felt like an eternity. Finally the results appeared and Leonard let out a breath. "Alright, Jim." Leonard quickly freed his friend from the chair and showed him the result. Jim's expression was neutral, the only outward expression of his shock was how wide his eyes had gotten.

"This isn't malfunctioning, right?" He asked, almost at a whisper.

"It's not. Let me guess, you registered as Omega last time you got tested?" Leonard questioned and Jim nodded.

"As far as I know, anyway. Mom never let me see the test result and insisted I never get tested again. But I'm ranked Omega on my birth certificate." Jim added.

"So it's possible your ma had the doctor alter the results so you didn't get taken away." Leonard inferred and Jim nodded. "You did always seem a bit to wild for a regular Omega. But that doesn't explain how my rank changed. I was tested just before marrying Jocelyn as part of my medical training and I was Omega."

"And now you're a Royal?" Jim countered and Leonard nodded. "Is that even possible?"

Leonard shrugged. "Pretty much nobody in the medical field believed it could be, but I did find one recent article that said serious traumatic events could cause a shift, however the study didn't include Royals." Leonard added.

"Serious traumatic events… like what happened to me." Jim offered and Leonard nodded.

"Even so I have to assume that there is some predisposition to it. You've always told me even before that happened you never were afraid to stand up to alphas." Leonard added.

Jim nodded. "Well, at least we know why Spock and Khan took such an interest in us. They had to be searching for Royal Omegas to claim."

"And now they've found two who live together and are friends. Must be a dream come true." Leonard finished for him. "So the question becomes what _can_ we do?"

Jim sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Bones. I don't think there's anything we can do besides go along. You know as well as I do if they've decided to claim us they won't be leaving Riverside without us. And if we tried to find another alphas to claim us first they'll challenge."

"Guess I'd better start getting stuff in order to leave then, huh." Leonard commented and Jim set a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"It'll be okay. They seem to be pretty good men and we could do a lot worse than Royal Alphas." Jim added. Leonard nodded.

"That's true. But I don't want to just give in to them." Leonard added.

Jim suddenly smirked. "I never said we'd just give in. Every alpha enjoys the chase and as omegas we have the right to test an alpha's devotion and suitability. So let's at least make sure they're good people first."

Leonard smiled back and nodded. "Sounds like fun." He agreed.

* * *

There was a white envelope waiting on Leonard's desk when he returned to his office, with his name written nearly on the back. It seemed out of place and Leonard scented it briefly. The strongest was someone unknown but underneath was something easily recognizable. Khan.

The scent got stronger when he opened the envelope and for a moment he felt dizzy with it. He huffed, shaking his head to clear it. _"If his leftover scent on an envelope is this effective I don't think Jim's plan will last long."_ Leonard sighed as the thought crossed his mind but then he dismissed it in favor of reading the letter itself.

 _'Dr. Leonard McCoy, you are invited to join Khan Noonien Singh and S'chn T'gai Spock for dinner tonight at 8:00 pm. A car will be at your home to collect you and your roommate, should you both decide to come, at 7:30 pm. Please dress nicely and I expect to see you there. -Khan Noonien Singh, Royal Alpha'_

Leonard stared at the paper for a few moments before he realized there was more. A P.S. which included Khan's personal phone number and a request to use it at any time. After taking a moment to build up his courage Leonard texted the number. _Don't you know no one uses letters anymore? Aren't alphas supposed to be smart?_

He set his phone aside and wrote only a few words in his latest research project when the reply came. _I'm old fashioned that way. Besides, I thought someone who grew up in the deep south would appreciate the lost art._

Leonard rolled his eyes as he typed the reply. _Sneaky, Singh, but not quite good enough. I think you have a ways to go before you can start to guess what I like and don't like._

 _I'll keep that in mind, but if I ever want to get there (and I do) we'll have to start spending a lot more time together._ Leonard had to chuckle at his confidence but it made him more eager to push back.

 _And if I'm not interested?_ He replied.

 _I'll just have to change your mind. Starting tonight._ Khan replied. Even through text Leonard could imagine the self satisfied 'don't question me' look he'd have.

 _Hm, I don't know about that. I've got some papers to read and a bottle of bourbon at home that's calling my name._ He answered.

 _I can promise a good bottle of bourbon and no paperwork._ Was his reply.

 _Tempting._ Leonard answered. He intentionally paused for a moment before sending a second message. _But I think I'll leave you to wonder if I'm coming or not. Now I've got real work to do so leave me alone._

 _Fine, but I would like you to know I do so under protest._ Leonard could almost hear the alpha growl that accompanied the text. He sent a message to Jim, asking if he knew anything about the invitation and what he wanted to do about it, before he got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

At 7:30 both Omegas were dressed up nice and the car (a luxury one with blacked out windows) arrived exactly on time to the street below their apartment. Much to Leonard's surprise out stepped the Asian man he had seen multiple times that day but who had noticeably disappeared during the afternoon. Now he was dressed in a simple black suit that reminded Leonard of what a rich man's bodyguard would wear. Leonard decided to wait to see if he really was their escort or not before making any assumptions.

He entered the building and a few minutes later there was a knock on the apartment door. Jim answered it and there was the Asian man. "Mr. Kirk? Dr. McCoy? I'm here to escort you to dinner. My name is Hikaru Sulu." He introduced.

"I saw you following me earlier today." Leonard commented suddenly, earning a concerned look from Jim, and the man nodded.

"Yes. Mr. Singh assigned me to you personally as your security, but requested I remain anonymous until now. I apologize if I frightened you at all." Sulu explained politely.

Leonard hesitated but there wasn't reason to not believe him. He did pull out his phone and quickly sent a text to Khan. _Is Hikaru Sulu our driver?_

For how much text there was the reply came surprisingly quickly. _Yes. And your security. You can trust him; he is very good at his job. But ask him what his Royal's creed is; the answer should be 'logic above emotion, emotion above all'. If he answers anything else DO NOT go with him._

Leonard's eyebrows raised and he saw Jim, who was talking to Sulu, glance at him with worry on his face. "Mr. Sulu, what's your Royal's creed?" Leonard asked. The words sounded uncomfortable in his mouth but Sulu smiled.

"Logic above emotion, emotional above all. Tell Mr. Singh I will get you both there safely by 8 though it is time for us to go." Mr. Sulu answered politely. He was clearly expecting the question and didn't seem bothered by the fact Jim looked utterly confused while Leonard was still very uncomfortable.

Mr. Sulu opened the door and stepped to the side to allow them to exit. Jim and Leonard shared a look before following the Asian man. He stayed a step behind them and Leonard noticed him looking around them periodically. "So, Mr. Sulu, you're a bodyguard?" Leonard hesitantly asked.

"Yes. I am head of Mr. Singh's security while Hendorff, who you met earlier Mr. Kirk, is head of Mr. Spock's. I should add he was very impressed you were able to notice him so quickly today, sir." Mr. Sulu added.

"He just seemed weird to me. I don't think it was that special." Jim answered.

"We are both very good at our jobs and it's rare we are noticed by those we tail discreetly. For me it's only happened once before." Mr. Sulu added. By then they had reached the car and Mr. Sulu opened the door for them both. "We will be at our destination shortly. Please relax and enjoy the ride." He added.

Jim got in first and Leonard followed. Mr. Sulu closed the door behind them. A moment later Leonard heard another door close, but the windows were blacked out, including the partition between the Omegas and the two Alpha bodyguards, so he couldn't see Mr. Sulu getting in. The car started and they began moving. "Well, I guess we're doing this. You ready, Bones?" Jim asked.

Leonard shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know. But sooner or later we have to report the test results and then we'll get taken away. If we don't make a decision before that someone will pick an Alpha for us. I'd rather choose."

Jim nodded. "I know all that, Bones, but I agree. So, we see where this goes?"

"Guess so." Leonard replied cautiously.

"And it won't be that bad. Royals are pretty sought after and it's not like we'd live bad lives after being claimed." Jim reminded. Leonard nodded.

"I know. But everything will change. I've gotten used to this life; I'm not sure I want it to change." Leonard admitted and Jim gently squeezed his shoulder.

"We'll make the most of it. I mean, as long as we're together we'll find some way to entertain ourselves." Jim said and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"I refuse to be your babysitter after you get claimed. That will become your alpha's job." Leonard insisted.

"But your life would be so boring without me keeping you busy." Jim said with a blinding smile and Leonard sighed.

"I might be less prone to drink." Leonard countered and Jim laughed.

"Bones, nothing I do would affect that." He reminded and Leonard rolled his eyes. The two fell into a companionable silence, both gently smiling at each other. The car came to a stop and Leonard took a breath before opening the door. Sulu was reaching for the handle as he opened it and gave him a stern but gentle look.

"Sir, in the future, please allow me to open the door." Sulu announced as Leonard got out.

"Right. Sorry." He mumbled and Sulu offered him a small smile.

"You aren't at fault. You weren't aware of our practices. Please, let's hurry inside." He nodded at the door and Leonard's eyes widened as he took in the building. It was one of the nicest places in town, and the only one with a VIP's only section. The walkway had a cloth shade and carpet leading to the entrance while the door was guarded by two large men in suits.

Sulu waited until Jim exited the car as well before he closed the door and subtly encouraged them both towards the entrance. The bouncers nodded at Sulu and allowed them to pass without a word. Inside Leonard was speechless. The lobby was very nice and Sulu encouraged them to elevators that were also being guarded by men in suits. Again, they were allowed in without a word and Sulu pressed the button for the twelfth floor.

"Mr. Sulu, why is there so much security everywhere? It seems a bit excessive for Riverside." Jim asked as the elevator started moving.

"This hotel is the usual place for special guests, like Royals, to stay. This is were Mr. Spock and Mr. Singh are staying while in Riverside. If you ever need them or feel unsafe you are welcome to come to the hotel. It is a very secure building." The doors opened then and Mr. Sulu motioned for them to get off. After the two omegas exited Mr. Sulu passed them and led the way.

He couldn't even see the Royal Alphas when he caught their scent. Spock's scent that almost reminded Leonard of incense with a hint of spice (it was a relaxing), but it was Khan's mint with a hint of sharp vanilla that was so mouthwateringly tempting to him. It invaded his nose and made his head spin while at the same time it felt like home in a way he didn't expect. He noticed Jim swaying a bit beside him as the scents hit him to.

After swallowing he touched Jim's shoulder and his friend straightened up. "I'm fine." He promised softly and Leonard nodded.

"I know." He agreed before they both started walking again. Turning the corner the two Royal Alphas came into sight. Both were dressed in formal suits, Spock looked neat in black and white while Khan was dramatically dressed in all black, complete with a long overcoat. Both Alphas turned to look as the Omegas came around the corner.

Leonard barely spared a glance at a Spock as a sly confident smirk grew on Khan's face. He walked past the stoic man to stand in front of the Alpha. "You came after all." Khan practically purred as he looked the omega over from head to toe and Leonard secretly enjoyed the shiver it sent down his spine.

"Couldn't pass up a good glass of bourbon and a dinner I don't have to cook." Leonard replied with a casual shrug. Khan's eyes narrowed slightly, but his smirk grew.

"You can cook?" Khan asked as he offered his arm.

Leonard couldn't help it; he laughed harder than he had in quite a while. "Do you really think Jim could do it? He almost burned down the apartment trying to make spaghetti on my third day. I haven't let him in the kitchen since." Leonard explained as Khan led him into the restaurant. Khan chuckled but Leonard didn't pay much attention as they entered the room.

For a moment he was speechless. The rounded outer wall was made of floor to ceiling glass, revealing a stunning view of the city lights and further off was the surprisingly pretty view of the expansive fields. The room itself was large, made to feel larger by the windows, with towering ceilings. On the right side of the room was a bar while in the center was an empty dance floor (complete with a live band on the left-hand side). The walls were white, but each of the alcoves around the room were lined with alternating blue and black velvet curtains. The servers were all betas dressed in nice suits and they bowed their heads as Khan walked past. Despite soft music the band was playing and the occasional whispers from the staff there was a strange silence in the room that made Leonard a little uncomfortable. In most of the alcoves sat high class alphas in suits, most with omegas curled up against them.

There was something about the sight of how obedient the Omegas were being that made Leonard shift. One Omega, a man in his early twenties, was looking at his noticeably older alpha as if he were a god and obediently ate or drank everything the Alpha offered. He didn't take anything from the table on his own and the only self influenced action he took was to occasionally rub his cheek against the Alpha's shoulder or hand when either got close enough.

Leonard risked a glance backwards towards Jim who was gratefully to caught up in talking to Spock to be paying much attention to what was going on around him. "Everything alright?" Khan asked suddenly, making Leonard jump.

Leonard hesitated before he sighed. "I can't explain it but there's something about this place that just isn't sitting right with me. It's how… pliant? Obedient? Passive? Take your pick. It's how _that_ the omegas here are being. Like they have no spirit or will." Leonard finally said. He had never been good at hiding his thoughts.

Khan seemed surprised for a moment then it slowly shifted into a smile. "You really are incredible, Leonard." The Alpha said and Leonard felt a slight blush rising.

"Yeah, well, it's just a feeling I have. Something in the atmosphere. I don't think it's that impressive." Leonard mumbled awkwardly.

"You'll understand shortly." Khan promised before he motioned to the open outclove he had led them too. Leonard sat, shuffling to the back while Jim joined on his left. Khan sat on Leonard's right, blocking his exit from the booth while Spock did the same on Jim's left. "Leonard, would you mind if I ordered for you? I want to see if I've figured out your tastes yet." Khan requested and Leonard nodded hesitantly. He could hear Spock asking the same question from Jim's side where he got a similar answer.

As he looked around he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was still lingering on the thought when a waiter approached their table. "Hello. Can I get you anything to drink, sirs?" The beta asked politely. Leonard noticed that he wasn't looking at Jim or himself.

"A glass of my usual and a glass of bourbon for my omega." Khan ordered.

"Actually, I think I'll start with a Mint Julep. Save the bourbon for later." Leonard corrected politely. The beta looked startled and turned to Khan as if waiting for his confirmation. Khan nodded once and the beta bowed his head.

"And you, sir?" He turned to Spock and Leonard felt himself bristle. He glanced at Khan out of the corner of his eye, still unsettled by everything that was happening. Spock ordered drinks (tea for himself and a brandy for Jim) quickly and the beta left without even addressing Jim.

Leonard sat there for a moment before he shifted. "I'm going to wash my hands. I forgot to before we left. Excuse me." Khan didn't move for a moment, despite the glare Leonard gave him. Finally Khan got up and Leonard quickly hurried past. A quick glance around the room revealed bathroom doors near the band.

When Leonard entered the men's room he froze in place. There were three more doors, separating into Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. He glanced into the Omegas room and couldn't properly place how he felt. It looked no different from an low end restaurant. A glance in the Betas revealed it was even worse. The Alphas, however, had one of the nicest bathrooms Leonard had ever seen.

He turned on his heel and stomped out to their table. He slammed his hands down on it and looked Khan straight in the eye. "Okay, what is going on here, Khan? Everything about his place is putting me on edge and the bathrooms are not only separated into ranks but they are massively different in quality." He pointed to he other other tables without turning around. "That isn't common behavior and my instincts are telling me it's wrong. So what is going on?"

Leonard was fuming but Khan just chuckled. "Are you also feeling the same, Jim?" Spock asked suddenly and Jim seemed to snap out of his daze.

He looked between the three of them then around the room and shrugged. "Yeah, now that you mention it. There is something that feels off about this place." Jim admitted cautiously. Leonard could see him started to get uncomfortable as he began feeling what Leonard had. "What is going on here?" He asked as Khan stood up.

"Spock, if you don't mind explaining, I'll talk to the owner." Khan said. Spock nodded once and then the other Alpha was gone. Leonard turned to look at Spock, as did Jim.

"You will have to forgive us. This was a test of your abilities. I cannot go further into details at this time, but know that we meant no harm by it. Please sit. I can assure you the rest of the evening should be much more pleasant." Spock insisted.

Suddenly the lights in the place changed and the band started playing something more upbeat. The other patrons bowed towards Spock before they went back their dinners, but their actions were obviously different. Conversations starts, the omegas ate and moved on their own, the alphas were less controlling, and even the staff seemed to have lightened up. Leonard looked around the room before he glared at Spock.

"This was a test but you can't tell us about it? Sorry, but that kind of behaviour doesn't work with me. Relationships based on lies will always fail. If you or Khan are feeling up to coming clean then we can talk but until then don't contact me. Are you coming Jim?" Leonard questioned as he straightened up, twisted part way towards the door.

"Leonard." Jim looked torn, glancing at Spock hesitantly before he finally got up. Leonard didn't look back as he stormed towards the door. He could feel eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

A hand caught his upper arm, pulling him to a stop. Instantly Leonard pulled away but already Khan's scent was numbing his brain. "No, Khan. I've been down that path before and I am not doing it again. Either you tell me what the hell is going on or I'm walking out that door." Leonard growled at him.

Khan's expression softened in a way Leonard hadn't seen before and the difference was startling. He looked gentle, caring. "Come with me." He said softly as he guided Leonard from the room. They entered a door in the hall just outside the restaurant. "This is a private lounge. We won't be overheard or interrupted." He said.

Khan took a seat on the couch but Leonard remained by the door, his arms crossed. "Don't play games with me, Khan. Not if you intend to claim me. Cause I will fight you tooth and nail if I have to." Leonard warned and Khan chuckled a little.

"I believe you. It's part of your charm. To answer your question, this is a test all Royal Omegas go through when being tested by a Royal Alpha for suitability." He chuckled a little at Leonard's face. "Did you think only Omegas got that privilege? Maybe for regulars, but for Royals, where Omegas have so many more important duties... We have to be careful, Leonard, on who we claim because that person will be immensely important and hold a great deal of power. Some Royal Omegas are nothing more than trophies, some are barely even suitable as that, but I don't want that.

"I want an Omega who will make a difference. Who isn't afraid to challenge me. I am cold, Leonard, and ruthless when needed. I don't need a passive Omega or someone who is the same as me. I need someone warm, someone compassionate. Someone like you. I have tested multiple Royal Omegas in the same way I tested you tonight. Many, even those who were raised to be Royal Omegas, have failed; they are too obsessed with making a good impression on me and don't realize something is wrong. In fact, even among those who have passed, I have never seen anyone realize something is wrong so quickly. Even Jim didn't. But you, who until recently were only a regular Omega, noticed immediately and even stood up to me. Do you understand why this was necessary, Leonard? It was not meant to be cruel nor was it an attempt to lie to you." Khan finally finished.

Leonard took a moment to breath as he thought over what Khan had said. He was rather impressed he hadn't missed much by getting too caught up in watching the alpha's lips move. "As far as excuses go, that's pretty good." He admitted softly. "I don't like it, but I understand."

Khan actually smiled and stood. He gently touched Leonard's arm and then his chin when Leonard looked up. "That's all I need. Well, that and your agreement in returning to the table for dinner. I owe you a couple of drinks."

"You owe me more than that and I plan to collect. You've done your test; now I get to do mine." Leonard warned, but Khan just smirked.

"By all means. I will cooperate with whatever suitability tests you deem necessary, but I should warn you that I don't lose. Eventually I will claim you, Leonard." Khan warned. Leonard shivered at the intensity of his look but couldn't stop his eyebrow raising.

"We'll see." Leonard replied before he pulled back and opened the door. "Are you coming to dinner or should I go back to the table with Jim and Spock by myself?" He teased, earning a growl from the Alpha. Khan quickly stepped forward and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closely to Khan's chest.

"Mine." He growled and Leonard smiled gently.

"Soon." Leonard replied. And much to his own surprise he meant it.

* * *

Leonard was pleasantly buzzed as he and Jim entered their apartment. He didn't jump when Jim touched his shoulder and offered his friend a smile. Jim smiled back. "Everything okay? You got it settled between you and Khan?" He asked and Leonard nodded.

"Even better. I have his consent and agreement to do any test I deem necessary for 'suitability'." Leonard boasted and Jim chuckled.

"You are going to put him through the ringer, aren't you?" Jim questioned lightly.

"Well he did give me permission. Of course he followed it up with the normal alpha 'you are mine' growling." Leonard added but even Jim could see how bright his eyes were.

Gently he touched Leonard shoulder and the mood became serious. "I'm glad for you." He said and Leonard touched his hand.

"And me for you. You and Spock are good right?" Leonard questioned and Jim chuckled as he nodded.

"Yeah, we're good. We really get along. Honestly I never thought I could be as compatible with someone as I am him. I also never thought I'd be willing to Submit after… after what happened, but god he makes me want to." Jim said and Leonard chuckled.

"And we'll let them. But first we get to have a little fun. How long should we make them wait to contact them? Two days?" Leonard asked and Jim chuckled.

"You are evil." Jim said. He paused for a moment before his smile grew deviously wide. "It should be at least three."


	4. Chapter 4

It was three days. Mostly because Leonard didn't think he could handle waiting to contact Khan any longer and Jim was moaning about Spock almost every minute the two omegas were together. _"It's only been three days. I shouldn't be so desperate!"_ Leonard kept repeating in his head as he waited for Jim. _"Three long days."_ His brain changed on its own.

He would never admit it but he sincerely missed Khan. Aside from brief, infrequent, impersonal texts to assure the alpha he was alive (and give excuse that he was busy, but if Khan's increasingly demanding replies were any indication he wasn't buying it) he hadn't contacted the Alpha. Not for a lack of trying on Khan's part; for almost every meal he made an offer to take Leonard out and every time Leonard gave him some excuse not to go.

Tonight would be different though. He was going to invite Khan and Spock to have dinner with them. "Ready to go?" Leonard jumped at Jim's sudden voice and frowned at him friend. Jim just smiled, chuckling.

"Yeah. Don't forget we need to go shopping for tonight." He reminded as they started walking towards his car. Well, Jim's car, but Jim preferred his bike and the only reason he hadn't decided to torture Leonard on it today was they needed space for the groceries.

"I know, Bones. What do you think I am?" Jim sounded indignant, but Leonard knew he wasn't being serious.

"An overgrown child." He answered casually as he got into the car. Jim sputtered for a moment before getting into the driver's seat and pouting as he pulled out of the mechanic's parking lot. Traffic fell away quickly as they left the urban town for the rural farmlands and houses. Their usual store was only ten minutes down the road and both preferred it to the one nearer to their apartment.

"What are you making tonight?" Jim finally asked and Leonard shrugged.

"I hadn't decided yet. I suppose we'll have to see what looks good and what's on sale." He answered. Jim just nodded; it wasn't the first time Leonard had decided on the fly what to make and it always ended up good. "Oh, speaking of, I should probably call Khan and properly invite them." Leonard spoke out loud as he pulled out his phone.

"You haven't already?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"No, I've been letting him stew." Leonard remarked, slightly pleased with himself. He quickly opened Khan's contact and pressed call. It only rang once before Khan answered.

"Khan Singh." He said, all business-like and serious.

"Khan." Leonard echoed warmly and when the Alpha interrupted before he could continue the tone was completely different.

"Leonard." He purred in the slightly aggressively possessive way he always did. "How nice to hear from you." There was the slightest hint of teasing that all but confirmed that Khan knew exactly what Leonard had been doing and didn't approve.

"I wanted to invite you and Spock over to dinner at our place tonight. I'm cooking." Leonard informed him.

"We'd be delighted. What time would you like us to come?" Khan asked. His voice was silky and Leonard was rapidly beginning to wonder why he'd ever thought avoiding Khan for several days was a good idea.

"How does 7:30 sound?" He offered. A glance at Jim showed his friend nodding in agreement at the time.

"That sounds perfect." Khan agreed.

"Wonderful. Any preferences in…"

"Bones!" Jim's sudden cry made Leonard turn his attention to the road but before he could do anything a car slammed head-on into theirs. Leonard yelped at the pain of his seat belt digging into his shoulder as he was caught by the airbag. For what was likely only a few seconds Leonard couldn't move or even breath. His head was pounding painfully and he felt dizzy.

"Jim." He turned his head towards his friend, who was unconscious and slumped in his seat, blood oozing from a wound on his head (from hitting the steering wheel if he had to guess). It took him longer than usual to realize the steadily growing black shape in the window behind Jim was another car. It slammed directly into the side of their car, knocking it several feet to the side and then they were tipping.

Leonard fumbled with the seatbelt, but didn't have the wits or strength to do anything before the car was hit again and this time they didn't just rock side to side. The car rolled fully once before it came to rest upside down. Leonard just hung limped in the seat belt as the blood rushed to his head. His ears were ringing, his head was clouded, and his vision was swimming. It was only a few seconds before everything faded to black.

* * *

Khan was moving the moment something interrupted the call with his omega. "Leonard. Leonard!" He called sharply. He could hear something going on, and knew it was was not good, but Leonard didn't reply so he hung up.

Spock was already standing when Khan met his eyes. He said nothing as Khan dialed another number, following his fellow Alpha to their waiting car. Once the call was accepted, quickly he might add, Khan didn't bother with pleasantries. "Tell me you know where Leonard and Jim are." He snapped.

"Yes sir." Sulu sounded out of breath, but not panicked. "We are just outside Riverside, heading east. Their car was flipped. Emergency medical is already on the way." He informed him.

"Take us to the route going east out of Riverside. And hurry." Khan ordered the driver, who was quick to obey. "Are they hurt?" He questioned.

"Unconscious, but their injuries seem minor. Jim is bleeding from a head wound and Leonard has some burns on his arms. I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't able to stop the attackers but I did get both license plates." Sulu announced.

"Both? There were two?" Khan questioned.

"Yes sir. And it was obviously premeditated. One hit them head on first to stop them and the other hit the side to flip the car." Sulu explained. In the background Khan could hear sirens getting closer to Sulu. "Emergency medical is here. If you want to meet us at the hospital that will likely be more efficient."

Khan took a moment to try to settle his rising anger, but knew he was growling a bit. "We will." Khan replied tensely before he hung up and tossed his phone roughly. It hit the seat back opposite and bounced harmlessly onto the seat. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as breaking the phone on a wall. "The hospital." He added sharply to their driver, who changed course without a word. Khan closed the partition and dug his nails into the fabric beneath him.

"Khan." The alpha looked at his companion. Spock paused at the unbridled rage in Khan's eyes. The last time he had looked so angry someone had killed his family. "What happened?"

"Someone attacked Jim and Leonard." Khan ground out. Spock quickly suppressed the sudden rage he felt; Khan was angry enough for both of them presently. "Their car was flipped. Sulu says their injuries are minor. We're meeting them at the hospital." Khan ground out.

Spock remained silent as they continued, meditating in the hope of calming his protective instincts. It did not help that his brain was supplying images of what Jim could look like, lying unconscious on pavement or awake and suffering as he bled out on dirt. Repeating Khan's words, that Sulu had said the injuries were minor, only helped so much.

Finally they got to the hospital and Khan was out of the car before their driver could open even his own door. Spock followed closely behind as the Alpha made his way to the front desk. "Two omegas were just brought in. Leonard McCoy and James Kirk. We need to see them." He ordered the Beta manning the desk.

"I'll need to see your IDs, sir." She said politely. Khan tried not to get angry with her as he handed it over. Spock did the same. After a few moments of typing she returned their IDs. She grabbed something that had just printed and handed it over to them, along with two badge holders. "These are your badges. In one week you will need to get them reinstated, with the patient's permission unless he or she is awake sooner. Please wear them during your stay in the hospital. If you require our Guest Rules there are copies with the desks on every floor. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Kirk are still being seen by doctors, but if you would like to stay the ER waiting room is down that hall, take the first right, and it should be a marked door halfway down the hall on the left."

Khan almost snatched the badge from her hand and barely had the patience to wait through her speech before he started down the hall she had directed them to, long strides eating up the ground beneath him. Spock was close behind him and most individuals in the halls scrambled to get out of their way, even if only on instinct. The room was close and took only seconds to walk to. Inside there was another desk staffed by a Beta and several families, most of whom look anxious and exhausted, took up about half the seats.

Khan's anger tempered itself a bit at the sight. He quietly took a seat. He was tempted to slump or rest his head in his hands, anything to distract from the fear he was feeling, but these people needed a dignified alpha. If he could sit in an ER waiting room (for which there could only be one reason he was there) and remain proper then so could they, or at least so he hoped. After a moment he realized Sulu should be there, but a glance revealed he wasn't.

Almost as if Spock had read his mind the alpha handed over Khan's cell phone. "Sulu has already informed me that he is waiting in the hall outside their room while the doctors complete their work." He added.

Khan nodded. "Good." He said. "Good." He repeated as the works sunk in fully. They were in a regular room, not in surgery. Which meant their injuries could not be too serious. For the first time since the call had been interrupted Khan felt like he could breathe. His muscles refused to relax, tense with the need to see and defend his injured Omega, but he could breathe.

Every so often a doctor would enter the room, calling a patient's name. After 45 minutes one finally called "Is there anyone here for James Kirk or Leonard McCoy?"

Khan and Spock stood almost in sync and approached the doctor. He let them into a hallway, only to stop once the door was closed. "I wanted to give you an update before I took you to their room. Both omegas are stable. They both sustained some minor bumps and bruises. Dr. McCoy has some second degree burns on his arms, but should recover fully and with minimal scarring. Most concerning is Mr. Kirk's head wound. We ran the tests we could and it appears to simply be a concussion, but until he wakes up it will be impossible to know the full extent of the damage. You are welcome to go in and sit with them, but please remain quiet as they need rest." The doctor informed them.

"What is the room number?" Spock asked.

"Room 251. Second floor, straight down the hall from the elevators." The doctor instructed, motioning towards the elevators on their own floor.

"Thank you." Khan said before he started walking. Spock followed him down the hall to the elevators. Both alphas remained silent as the elevator arrived and took them up. They exited and walked swiftly down the hall. It was clear enough, even without knowing, which room they needed. Sulu stood opposite and Khan could smell both Omegas from down the hall.

Sulu bowed his head as they got near. Khan paid him no attention as he opened the door and entered the room. Both omegas were asleep and noticeably paler. Jim had a bandage around his head while Leonard's forearm (the only one Khan could see) was wrapped in bandages. The only wires attached to them were heart rate machines, steadily but softly beeping in the background.

Khan barely paid Jim an attention as he silently walked towards Leonard. Gently he reached out and brushed his fingers over Leonard's cheek. His skin, while paler than usual, was still warm. Khan closed his eyes and allowed Leonard's scent to wrap around him. It soothed him and slowly Khan took a seat on the edge of the bed, allowing his muscles to relax. "Leonard." He said softly.

The omega stirred at his voice, nuzzling against his hand without waking. The innocent gesture put a small smirk on Khan's face. "Leonard." He repeated gently. The omega didn't stir this time, but his face continued to rest on Khan's hand. "Always causing me trouble, aren't you? You make me wait three days and then this. It's alright. You're worth it." He added softly just to his omega. Leonard stirred at his voice this time, but didn't wake.

After a moment the alpha stood. Spock was still fawning over Jim, not that he would ever admit it any more than Khan would. "Watch over them. I'll talk to Sulu." Khan informed him. Spock nodded his consent and the alpha left the room.

Sulu was still there, as Khan expected him to be. He looked subdued, like he was waiting for punishment. "What. Happened." Khan growled through his teeth. The alpha flinched as Khan's aura wrapped around him. Khan could hear a slight whimper coming from one of the rooms down the hall and he saw the mostly beta and omega staff fleeing the hallway, but none of it mattered. His attention was on the alpha in front of him.

"I don't know. Leonard was with Jim at the auto shop. We made sure no one tampered with their car and followed when they left. They were a bit ahead of us on the road, but by no more than a minute. I had noticed a car waiting on a side road, but it didn't seem that out of place. Then an oncoming car swerved into their lane; it stopped them. The waiting car hit theirs twice, tipping it into the ditch and flipping it. They started the fire just before Hendorff and I scared them off. I pulled Leonard out while Hendorff got Jim. As soon as they were hit I had called emergency medical. That's how they arrived so quickly." Sulu answered.

Khan snarled and slammed his fist against the wall hard enough it cracked. Sulu flinched, but Khan just took a deep breath and collected himself. "We cannot wait any longer. As soon as they have healed enough we're moving to the Alpha's mansion." He declared tensely.

Sulu paused for a moment before he spoke. "Should I start preparations?" He asked.

"I didn't plan on firing you just yet so I would suggest so." Khan warned. Sulu bowed and almost ran down the hall. Khan took a breath before entering the hospital room. Spock was exactly where he had been. "Sulu is preparing our return to the mansion. As soon as they have been discharged we're leaving." Khan informed him.

"That is wise." He agreed. "Though they are sure to put up some resistant to the idea." Spock added as his eyes returned to Jim.

"Resistance to what idea?" Khan's head snapped up at the gravelly voice and his eyes met a slightly smirking Leonard. Three wide steps had Khan at his Omega's bed and immediately he was leaning over the man, pinning him to the bed without touching him. Khan's head came to rest at the crook of Leonard's neck and he inhaled deeply. Leonard's full body shudder made it difficult not to sink his teeth in.

"How are you feeling?" Khan asked as he pulled back just enough to resist the pull of Leonard's scent.

Leonard shrugged. "Better than I expected." He admitted. "What happened? I remember getting hit head on and then the car tipping, but nothing after that."

Khan let out a breath before he sat up, sitting regally on the side of Leonard's bed. "Sulu and Hendorff pulled you out."

"You aren't supposed to do that to car crash victims." Leonard warned.

"The car was on fire, Leonard." Khan corrected and Leonard glanced at his arms.

"Guess that explains the bandages. So, who's resisting what idea?" Leonard questioned.

"You were attacked, Leonard. You are not safe here anymore. We have been delaying this, out of respect for your situation, but we cannot delay this any longer. You and Jim must come with us back to the Alpha's Mansion. We will be leaving as soon as you have healed enough to be discharged." Khan announced.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Leonard, I just need to change your bandage." Christine said. Leonard offered his arm with the slightest hesitation. Christine took it gently. "It's not as bad as you fear, doctor. I promise. I took care of the burns myself when you first came in." She assured.

"Thanks, Christine." He said softly as she started unwrapping them. Leonard tried not to flinch as more and more damaged skin was revealed. It was mostly a second degree burn and covered almost 80 percent of his forearms. Over all, much better than it could have been.

"It's healing quickly. Looks a lot better than it did yesterday. The scarring should be light, too." Christine said cheerfully as she continued to work, covering his exposed arm in burn cream before wrapping it once again.

"Thank you, Christine." Leonard finally said and the nurse looked up at him. "Not just for this, but for everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to work with." He fell quiet, but she smiled at him.

"We'll miss having you around, but I'm sure that Alpha will make you happy." She replied. Leonard was grateful she understood what he meant without having to say any more. She wrapped his other arm in silence before she stepped back. "The doctor will be stopping by later to check on your arms. If he approves you'll be discharged by tomorrow." She announced.

"Hey, that's good news, right Bones?" Jim called with a bright smile. He was standing by his bed and looked healthy other than the bandage still wrapped around his head.

"Yeah, Jim." Leonard agreed softly. "How long until he gets discharged?" Leonard questioned Christine, who was finishing up paperwork.

"I'm not sure. His tests have come back clear so far and it seems to have only been a concussion. It should be soon." She assured them and Leonard nodded. He could agree, after having looked over Jim's test results from earlier in the day himself. She smiled at them both before leaving the room.

Almost as soon as she had left both Khan and Spock entered. Spock hurried over to Jim's side and touched his arm. Jim waved off his concern as he stretched. Leonard could imagine he was grateful to be standing, after having spent the last two days in bed. Khan came to his side and sat on the bed. Somehow he managed to make it look elegant. "How are your arms, Leonard?" He asked.

"Healing. Christine thinks I'll be discharged today or tomorrow and after seeing the burns I agree." Leonard answered mechanically. "It'll scar, though."

Khan gently reached out and brushed a hand lightly across the bandage on his arm. "I'm sorry you carry the reminder of my mistake." Khan said softly, softly enough the Omega wasn't sure if the rooms other occupants heard.

"Everybody makes mistakes. You didn't know it was going to happen." Leonard objected.

"I should have. And we should have insisted upon leaving that night at the bar." Khan countered almost calmly.

Leonard just rolled his eyes. "It's already done. No use in worrying about it now."

"Bones is right. You aren't at fault any more than we are." Jim commented suddenly and Leonard flashed his friend a smile.

"No, but we must take every measure possible to insure such an event will not occur again." Spock agreed. "And the mansion is significantly safer than here."

"We got it already. You can stop pitching it like an advertisement. We're going with you to the mansion. You can relax." Leonard cut in. Spock looked surprised for a briefest moment before schooling his expresion. Jim was smiling and Khan was chuckling.

"Good." Khan announced. There was a knock on the door, interrupting them before anyone could speak. Khan stood and approached the door as Spock stepped between it and Jim. Khan opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, his tone formal.

There was a strange pause before someone spoke. "Royal Singh. I did not expect to see you here." The voice said. "I am Harcourt Fenton Mudd, here to verify and possibly collect two Royal Omegas."

"Who?" Khan sounded calm, but Leonard could hear a slight clip in his tone. Spock stood and approached the other Alpha.

"James Kirk and Leonard McCoy. I was told this was their room." Mudd said.

"It is, however your services are not needed. Khan and I have already verified them and staked our claim. After they have been released from the hospital we will escort them to the Alpha's mansion ourselves." Spock informed him.

"I am sorry, Royal Spock, but I must verify them myself today since both cases are unique." Mudd said.

Spock reached out and touched Khan's arm, stopping his growling. "You may however we will remain in the room as well." Spock announced. He stepped back and allowed the man to enter the room. Leonard didn't recognize him, but he figured he wouldn't.

"Hello. My name is Mudd. You are James Kirk and Leonard McCoy?" He asked.

"Jim." His friend corrected. "I prefer Jim." He continued.

"I apologize, Jim. I am a part of the Royal's Council. We look for and verify Royal Alphas and Royal Omegas around the world and bring them to the appropriate Mansion. Once Omegas are of age, or for those who already are, we connect them with Royal Alphas who can claim and care for them." The man explained.

Jim cast a glance towards Spock and Khan. "What if we've already found suitable Alphas to Claim us?" He asked.

Mudd hesitated, glancing at Spock and Khan before he spoke. "As you have not yet been Claimed we must allow other Alphas a chance to test your compatibility. You do not need to fear. We will host a party at the Omega Mansion where the Alphas can meet and mingle with you and other Royal Omegas of age in a safe way. After which the Alphas who desire to claim you may request that honor. You will even have some say in who your Alpha becomes."

Leonard was speechless at how exciting and special Mudd seemed to think the "honor" of picking an Alpha was while Jim was shaking in anger. Finally he spoke through grit teeth. "If we don't get full say in who Claims us, who does?"

"The Alphas, of course, can accept or deny a request. The council also can veto a requested match if they believe it may cause trouble among the Royal Alphas or upset the balance between them in any significant way. It is rare, but they will also step in if they believe the pair may not be sufficiently compatible." He added.

Leonard shifted and got up, moving closer to Jim and touching his shoulder. Jim took a shuddering breath and the shaking in his hands stilled. "What does 'sufficiently compatible' mean?" Leonard asked. "Does it cover abuse?"

Mudd seemed confused, or maybe startled for several moments. "Abuse?" He finally asked and Leonard nodded.

"Alphas forcing themselves on an Omega? Or threatening them? Bully them into accept a Claim under your noses? All of that qualifies, and I'm sure there's more." Leonard explained.

"Of… of course we make sure that doesn't happen." Leonard didn't buy what he was saying at all, but he had no way to call him out. "Now, I need to verify your ranks." Mudd said.

Both Omegas nodded and Leonard gently pulled Jim towards his bed. "You should sit. You're still concussed and it would be bad if you fainted."

"I'm not that weak, Bones." Jim countered lightly, but he sat down on his bed anyway. Leonard made sure he was okay before taking a seat on his own bed.

Mudd walked closer to them and pulled out a device. "Your arm, please." He requested. Jim held out his arm and the man pressed a very small epipen-like object to it. Jim winced as a needle quickly pricked his skin, drawing a small amount of blood. Mudd slid the vial with Jim's blood into the device in his other hand. It took several seconds then he nodded.

"You have been verified. You are a Royal Omega." Mudd declared and Leonard had to resist rolling his eyes. He loved practicing medicine and understood why it happened but sometimes the need to always document everything just made him want to sigh.

Mudd turned to Leonard then and paused. "Yeah, I don't think you can draw blood from my arm." He said, gesturing to the bandages.

"Your finger will do." Mudd said. Leonard offered his hand and quickly the beta drew the blood. He put it into the device. It took longer than with Jim's but finally he nodded. "You are also a Royal Omega. Wonderful. Once you have been discharged we will escort you to the Omega Mansion."

Khan finally stepped forward from where he had been leaning against the wall opposite the beds. "I already told you; Spock and I will be escorting them to the Alpha Mansion. We have already done compatibility tests and staked our claim. It is already an insult to us that you are going to allow them to be paraded around for other Alphas to appraise; I will not allow you to cart them there like some kind of pet to be sold."

Mudd was shaking slightly at the anger and power in Khan's voice. "Sir…" He started to object but Khan growled.

"No. We will escort them to the Alpha Mansion." Khan ordered.

Mudd swallowed and nodded. "I will inform the council. Please inform us of your date of arrival in advance so we may begin preparations for the celebrations at the Omega Mansion. Can I entrust their safety to you as well?" He asked.

"Of course." Spock assured him. The way he said it was a pretty clear dismissal.

"Right." Mudd said. After a moment he turned back to Leonard and Jim. "Here. If anything happens or if you need anything please call me." He gave Jim a business card before he nodded to himself and left the room.

Once the door shut Leonard realized he could feel Khan's anger coming off the Alpha in waves. Cautiously he got up and approached him. "Khan." Leonard spoke gently and reached out, touching his arm.

"I can't believe he is refusing our… You are my Omega." Khan growled as he wrapped an arm around Leonard, pulling him in tight. Leonard chuckled and rolled his eyes, ignoring the flash of pain in his arms as they were pushed against Khan's chest.

"Yes, yes, I'm yours and all that. Calm down. All you have to do is not be rude at the party and put in a request to claim me. I'll accept and problem solved, right?" Leonard reminded.

"It may not be so simple, Leonard. Royal Omegas out number Royal Alphas by a significant margin, though true Royal Omegas like yourselves are much more rare, and we must be very careful who we claim. Our partner must be compatible and able to handle the duties of a Royal Omega. As such many Royal Omegas are claimed not by Royal Alphas, but powerful regular Alphas. Nobles. Among the regular Alphas, a claim does not significantly impact the dynamics between them and other Omegas, but when a true Royal Alpha claims a true Royal Omega the impact can be felt around the world. The council is very particular when allowing Royals Alphas to claim an Omega. To have two of us claiming within weeks of one another could cause serious disarray." Spock explained.

"That seems unnecessarily complicated." Leonard commented and Khan chuckled slightly. He had relaxed, his anger fading as he did, while Spock was talking. Leonard could feel his Alpha's scent wrapping around his body, marking him, and Leonard let it. He pressed his head against Khan's shoulder, allowing the Alpha to take his weight.

Khan supported him without a word, but Leonard could feel how pleased the Alpha was at his action. "You don't need to worry about that. Just stay close to me as much as possible at the party and refuse any other requests." Khan murmured into Leonard's ear.

Leonard shivered and wrapped his arms around Khan's neck. "Don't worry. If any Alpha is going to claim me it's going to be you." He promised softly.

* * *

Leonard couldn't help taking a deep breath as he left the hospital. Through the smell of gas and tar he could smell the fresh air and fields. He didn't expect to find it as comforting as he did, but it was a nice change from the disinfectant that was prevalent throughout the hospital. And he was more comfortable with that scent than most.

Jim nudged him and he faced his friend. "Wasn't Sulu supposed to be here?" Jim asked.

Leonard nodded and pulled out his phone, double checking the messages from Khan. He and Spock had been called away at the last minute for some vital meeting or something and so were unable to pick them up. "That is what Khan said." Leonard confirmed before putting it away.

Jim hummed, eyes scanning the parking lot for a familiar face. As he was searching a car pulled up in front of them and none other than Mudd stepped out. "Royal Kirk, Royal McCoy, I am here to pick you up." The man announced.

Leonard took a half step closer to Jim. "Do Khan or Spock know?" Leonard asked.

"Of course." Mudd answered. Both Omegas hesitated and the doors opened. Two large Betas got out, coming to stand on either side of the Omegas as if to stop any attempt they made to run. "Please, get in." He added politely.

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice." Leonard muttered gruffly under his breath as he cautiously approached the car. Jim got in behind him and the betas quickly joined them in the back of the car. It was comfortable, with two rows of seats facing one another, but Leonard couldn't bring himself to relax.

Jim started talking to the betas and Leonard pulled his phone out discreetly. _Mudd just picked us up from the hospital. We would have said no but he had two Betas that looked plenty ready to force us into the car._

He could see one of the Beta's eyeing him and quickly put the phone away. Eventually Jim fell quiet and they rode in silence. They couldn't see out the windows but the car stopped much quicker than Leonard expected. The engine was even turned off and the door opened. The Betas nodded at the door, insisting Jim and Leonard get out first without words.

Leonard did get out and his eyes widened. They were at the airstrip; a long patch of dirt that barely counted as a landing strip and was only rarely used by private planes or for transporting patients with medical emergencies the local hospital couldn't handle. There was a plane on the dirt, the engines already rumbling. "Omegas, if you please." Mudd was smiling as he stood just outside the car door.

He was gesturing to steps leading up to the airplane. As Jim and Leonard shared a look the two Betas from the car, and the other two guarding the steps, tensed. They shifted slightly, preparing to blocking any possible escape routes if needed. Jim reached the same conclusion as Leonard quickly; there was nothing they could do but get on the plane and hope things went well until they saw their Alphas again. Without a word Jim started towards the steps. Leonard hesitated for a moment before he followed, trying not to look like a man on his way to his own execution despite feeling that it was a rather appropriate metaphor.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard spent the three hour plane ride in a haze. Mudd had spent most of it talking, telling the Omegas about how wonderful the manor was, how exciting the party would be, how great their lives would be afterwards. Leonard didn't hear more than a few words; they went in one ear and out the other as he watched clouds pass by the plane windows. It was serene, in a strange way.

When they finally landed (on another private runway but this one was far more advanced with real asphalt and lights) Mudd quickly escorted both Omegas from the plane. For a moment Leonard looked around in shock. Tall dark green trees spread out far, but in the distance Leonard could see buildings reaching up from the trees into the sky. There were only a few wispy clouds, but the breeze was colder than he was used to.

Nestled some distance within the trees in front of them was a large, elegant, and expensive looking modern building. Or so Leonard assumed; either it was really close or really big and he was inclined to believe the second. "Welcome to the Omega Manor. There are currently seven Royal Omegas staying here, yourselves not included. As none of them are of age yet the party on Friday will be exclusively for the two of you. Won't that be exciting? Having all those Alphas to yourself?" Mudd said as he led them down the steps to a waiting car.

Leonard chuckled a little as Jim muttered under his breath, a scowl on his face. Though he didn't hear the actual words he knew they likely weren't the kind to be repeated in polite company. They got into the car, without the Betas this time. Now that he had an unsupervised moment Leonard took out his phone. There were several messages from Khan but the last caught his attention.

 _-Leonard, please, tell me you are okay.-_

His heart wrenched at how desperately pleading it sounded. - _I'm okay, I think. We're at the Omega's Mansion.-_ Leonard replied only for the message not to be sent. A quick glance showed that he had no signal whatsoever. "Jim, do you have any cell signal?" He asked.

Jim jumped at the sudden words and looked at Leonard briefly before he pulled out his own phone. After quickly glancing through the texts he had received Jim checked his signal. "No, I don't. That's odd. They must be blocking the signal here, but why?"

"So the Omegas can't contact the outside for help maybe. Or because they want to isolate them and raise them a certain way. It sounds like something they'd do." Leonard suggested and Jim nodded. "How's Spock?" He asked after a long moment.

"He sounds composed, but I can tell he's worried. Khan?" Jim asked.

"Worried." Leonard answered. He knew there was more to it but didn't feel the need to elaborate on it to Jim. Both fell quiet as the car continued to move and eventually they reached the mansion. Standing outside the door were three individuals, two beta men and a beta woman. Jim got out as soon as the car stopped and Leonard followed quickly after.

Mudd got out of the front seat and the car pulled away. "Omega Kirk, Omega McCoy, allow me to introduce the manors caretaker, Uhura. She remains here at all times and manages everything within the household that pertains to the Omegas here. If you have any questions or concerns she should be more than able to handle them."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Omega Kirk and Omega McCoy. Please tell me if there is anything I can do for you." She smiled at them with a polite bowed of her head. Leonard shifted, feeling uncomfortable. Jim didn't look much better.

Mudd continued, seemingly oblivious to the Omegas discomfort. "These men are some of the mansions employees. They will assist you in getting settled and will also do any shopping for you that you need done. Now, if you will follow Uhura, she will escort you to our on site doctor and then to your rooms."

"I don't need a doctor. I am one, or have you forgotten that?" Leonard objected.

"I'm afraid all new arrivals must visit the doctor upon arrival. If you please." He motioned towards the door. Leonard opened his mouth to argue when Jim stepped forward and touched his arm, being mindful of the burns.

"Calm down, Leonard. No use making enemies this soon." Jim reminded. Leonard took a breath and nodded. His arms were starting to hurt so if nothing else he could use the opportunity to get pain medicine. Uhura opened the door and both Omegas entered the mansion.

The foyer was impressive. Large and modern with only one door on the opposite side.. It was decorated in primarily white with accents in light pastel blue, faded mint green, pale pink, and a gentle yellow. There were several small benches along the walls, separated by large flowers in vases, and a simple rug ran the length of the room. Everything about it was designed to be innocent and calming, but the four large betas dressed in black suits positioned in the corners of the room ruined the effect. Uhura quickly led them to the single door as Leonard debated whether the betas were there for protection or to keep them in.

"Probably both." He decided as the foyer door closed behind them. He shared a look with Jim when they heard a lock slide into place.

"After your visit with the doctor I'll show you your rooms and then you are free to go wherever you please within the mansion." Uhura informed them. She sounded much less formal now and Leonard was grateful.

"What if we want to leave the mansion?" Jim questioned and Uhura smiled at them sadly.

"If you wish to go outside there is a lovely garden within the courtyard, but I'm afraid until you are claimed you will not be allowed to leave the mansion." Uhura said. She paused long enough to motion them to go up the steps on her right.

Uhura started first and Jim went next. "At all?" Leonard asked as he followed.

"Yes. But you shouldn't worry. Since you are of age and your Claiming Party is this Friday I doubt you'll be here past next Monday." Uhura added as they reached the tops of the steps. There was a long pale yellow hallway before them. She opened the first door on the left, a white one with a red plus sign on it. "This is the doctor's office." She added, speaking more softly as they entered the room.

"Who is it?" A male voice called from inside.

"Uhura, with the two new arrivals." She answered.

"Of course, come in. Come in." The voice said. Uhura nodded for the two of them to join her as she entered the room. It was all white and orderly, with the familiar hint of disinfectant Leonard was used to smelling in hospitals. There were two single beds with curtains ready to be pulled around them, some cupboards and counters, and a man sitting at a desk. It looked very much like what Leonard anticipated it would.

"M'Benga, this is Omega Kirk and Omega McCoy. Omegas, this is our doctor M'Benga." Uhura introduced politely.

"Omegas, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you have other duties, Uhura, I can take it from here. I'll contact you when we're done so you can escort them to their rooms." M'Benga said and Uhura nodded.

"Alright. You are in good hands, I promise." Uhura assured Leonard and Jim before she left the room. There was a long silence as they doctor eyed both Omegas before he nodded.

"Well, shall we get started? I already received your medical records, but I have to run a few tests myself. If you would both undress down to your underwear and take a seat we'll get started. If you prefer to undress in private we can pull the curtains." M'Benga said but both Omegas shook their heads.

"We live together. And he's my primary doctor. He's seen me in my underwear more than anyone else." Jim announced as he started undressing. Leonard rolled his eyes at Jim's casually attitude but started undressing as well. It took only a few seconds before they were both in their underwear while the doctor gathered his supplies.

Jim sat on the bed closer to the door and Leonard sat on the one further, facing him. M'Benga only spoke minimally as he ran them both through a basic physical, taking special note of their recent injuries. After they were done the doctor paused. "Alright, we're almost done. There's one more thing I have to ask you and I'm afraid it's not particularly comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Leonard questioned.

"I'm required to find out about your virginity." M'Benga said simply. Jim flinched while Leonard's expression turned firm.

"Really? That is an incredibly invasive question to ask to of age Omegas." Leonard spat and the doctor nodded.

"I know. And I hate to ask, but it is required. So?" He stood there with his pen hovering over the clipboard in his hands as he waited for an answer.

There was a pause, while Leonard watched Jim. Finally he spoke. "I'm not." He mumbled and Leonard quickly stood. He pushed past M'Benga to sit next to his friend, close enough their arms were pressed against each other.

The doctor looked between them, lowering the clipboard a bit. "There seems to be more to this story. Something I should know?" M'Benga asked. Leonard heard Jim swallow audibly and Leonard hugged him briefly before he spoke to the doctor.

"It wasn't consensual and that's all you need to know about it." Leonard spat defensively. "And I've been with a female Beta but no males, Beta or Alpha." He added.

M'Benga was silent and unmoving for several long seconds before he nodded once and quickly wrote something down. "You can get dressed." He finally said. Leonard got up first and brought Jim's clothes over to him, making sure he was getting dressed before pulling on his own clothes.

He moved back over to Jim, who still looked a few shades too pale, but offered a smile to Leonard. Leonard gave him a smile back before Jim got up. "Now what?" Jim asked.

"Uhura should be here in a moment to take you to your rooms." M'Benga said. "And then you stay here until you're claimed."

* * *

Khan was pacing before the couch where several of his security officers were seated. Spock stood still nearby while Sulu was leaning against the wall behind the couch. Khan paused several times like he was about to say something only to close his mouth and begin pacing again. The room was silent enough they heard when Khan's phone buzzed and he yanked it out.

"Khan Singh." He growled into it. The other person spoke for about a minute before he was cut off with a growl. "You have insulted me and kidnapped my Omega. You don't deserve to be speaking so casually to me."

The other person spoke again, but didn't speak for long before Khan interrupted. "I am well aware of the regulations and will abide by them, but rest assured I am not pleased about it. And I will be buying my Omega's clothing for the party." Khan spat before hanging up.

He tossed his phone at the wall and it shattered with a satisfying crack. All the officers flinched at the crack and Spock finally moved. He lightly touched Khan's shoulder. "Calm yourself. They will be safe at the Omega Mansion until the party and then we can claim them." Spock reminded.

"I am aware, Spock. You may have better control over your emotions, but you cannot honestly tell me that you are not angry." Khan growled and Spock nodded once.

"You are correct. I am angry. However that anger will not change the current facts. We cannot do anything until this Friday." Spock said and Khan growled angrily.

"I don't have to like it." He spat before he turned away. He had a couch full of security officers who had allowed his Omega to be kidnapped to deal with first.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday could not come soon enough and yet now that the day had arrived Leonard was wishing it hadn't. Unlike Jim, who was sat unusually still on his bed, Leonard was pacing the room. Already he could feel the Alphas arriving downstairs; there was a pressure in the air that gave it away. He had sensed it in smaller doses at bars and other gatherings of Alphas, but this was stronger. Both he and Jim jumped when someone knocked on the door.

After sharing a brief look Leonard answered it. "Omega McCoy. Oh, and Omega Kirk. These arrived for you this morning." It was one of the mansions many beta employees who held two large, somewhat flat boxes in his arms.

"For us?" Leonard questioned and the young man nodded before offering the boxes. Leonard took them from him cautiously and shut the door. Leonard set them down on the bed, Jim eyeing them as Leonard did the same. They were both from the same clearly expensive brand and each had an envelope on the top. One was white, with Jim's name written in neat letters, while the other was gray with Leonard's name written in what he could only define as elegant lettering.

Jim cautiously picked up the envelope with his name on it and started to open it only to pause with a gasp. "What?" Leonard asked with concern. Jim shook his head, his eyes partially dilated and a dazed expression on his face. "Jim?" Leonard asked again softly.

Only one word came out of Jim's mouth. "Spock." Leonard paused before he snatched up his own envelope, opening it quickly. The outside was covered with others scents, but the letter inside clearly hadn't been handled by anyone as Khan's scent was strong. It made his knees shake and his head spin as he cautiously took a seat down on the bed, savoring it. After a few moments he pulled out the letter.

 _'Leonard, I hope this finds you well and that they haven't been mistreating you at the Manor. These clothes are a gift to you, for the party. I hope you will wear them. I am eager for that day to come so I may properly claim you. Are you? I will see you soon, Leonard. - Khan Noonien Singh'_

Leonard couldn't help but smile at the letter. He knew well enough the clothes, while meant to be a gift, were also a possessive move on Khan's part. A way to stake his claim at the party as Leonard had been told numerous times he was not allowed to spend the entire evening with any single Alpha. Finally he lowered the letter to see Jim hesitating to open his box. Leonard set aside the letter and looked at his friend. "Together?" He said and Jim nodded.

"Together." He agreed. As one they opened the boxes. Leonard couldn't help but feel that it was a bit anticlimactic as nothing happened aside from some rustling. Inside each box was a clearly formal suit. As Leonard lightly ran his fingers over the collar he could feel how expensive the blue material was. It was complemented by a black jacket that Leonard thought looked vaguely familiar to one he had seen Khan wearing in footage he found of the Alpha at a party. The thought of them matching made him smile.

He stood and started changing into the clothes in the box. They had been handled, based on the smell coming from them, but even so Leonard could smell Khan on them. The scent was soothing and he really enjoyed getting to smell it again. He was surprised to find that the clothes fit perfectly; they had been tailored to his exact measurements.

"Looks good."Jim commented suddenly and Leonard chuckled as he rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. The blond stepped closer and started adjusting his collar, occasionally glancing up with a look that Leonard could only call playfully seductive and was something only Jim Kirk could pull off.

Jim had also changed into his black and gold suit and looked absolutely dashing. He pulled it off well and looked more comfortable than Leonard ever though he himself could. Leonard had no doubt his friend would steal the night, but somehow couldn't bring himself to be upset or jealous. "You look dashing, kid." Leonard replied more seriously.

Jim's smile became less flirty and a lot more honest. "Thanks, Bones." He said softly. They both stood there in silence for several moment, just enjoying the closeness. It was rare they got a moment to just relax with another Omega in close proximity and helped them both to recharge for the upcoming party.

"Spock won't be able to take his eyes off you." Leonard added to lighten the air and Jim chuckled as he smirked.

"Of course not. Not with this sexy figure." Jim replied confidently as he moved back and even posed. Leonard rolled his eyes, but his chuckle gave away his amusement. Jim smiled back and Leonard took a breath. "It'll be okay, Bones. This isn't like a bar of low class Alphas and betas. This is a room full of Royal Alphas who will undoubted fight one another to keep us for themselves. And don't forget; Khan and Spock will rip anyone to shreds that even tries to touch us." Jim reminded.

"That's true." Leonard conceded and Jim nodded.

"Of course." Jim agreed confidently. He started to mess with his tie and Leonard sighed before stepping closer again and tying it for him.

"Never could quite figure it out, could you?" Leonard teased gently and Jim rolled his eyes as Leonard finished tying the tie. "There. Ready for the party?" Leonard asked and Jim nodded after taking a breath.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's no different than being around Alphas at a bar. Flirt or fight, right?" Jim said and Leonard couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are one of a kind, kid." Leonard said, earning a smile from Jim. Leonard nodded at the door. "Shall we?" He asked and Jim nodded. Both started towards the door, only for it to open suddenly and Uhura to enter the room.

She took them both in for a moment before speaking. "Wow. Where did you get those clothes?" She asked.

"Spock and Khan." Jim answered and she nodded once.

"They really do dote on you both." She said but Leonard shook his head.

"Oh, they aren't doting on us. It's to stake their claim before the other alphas get the chance." Leonard explained and she chuckled.

"Well, it could be far worse. Some of the Royal Alphas down there are less than savory. But Alpha Spock and Alpha Singh are honest and respectful. And they are proper full blooded Royals unlike any other alpha there." Uhura announced.

"Thanks for the warning. Anyone in particular we should avoid?" Jim questioned.

Uhura hesitated before speaking. "Yes and no. You can't say no to spending time with them as long as it is within the party, however I wholeheartedly believe that Alpha Spock and Alpha Singh will step in whenever needed to keep you away from them."

"I believe so too. Are you here to escort us down to the party?" Jim asked and she nodded.

"Yes. And to make sure you were ready to go, but it doesn't look like I have to worry about that. You both look wonderful." She smiled at them and Jim smiled back.

"Alright. Shall we?" He motioned towards the door and Uhura led the way out. Leonard hesitated briefly, glancing back around the room that was technically his but that he and Jim had been secretly sharing since their arrival. Thankfully there was nothing for him to worry about getting stolen because he and Jim hadn't brought basically anything with them. After a moment Leonard joined Uhura and Jim in the hallway.

Uhura led them through the building in silence to a place Leonard had not visited yet, but had heard about several times; the ballroom. As they approached Leonard saw more beta guards appearing around the walls. They bowed to him and Jim as they passed. Shortly after they reached the ballroom and he paused. The air was tense with the power of the Alphas in the room. It was stronger than anything Leonard had felt before, but he had also never been at a gathering of so many Royal Alphas.

"Bones? You okay?" Jim asked and Leonard nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling my lack of Royal power." Leonard explained and Jim set a gentle had on his shoulder, squeezing it. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Surprisingly well. Stay close to me if you need. I won't let any Alphas take advantage of you." Jim promised and Leonard gave him a smile.

"Look after yourself too, Jim. You're likely to attract more trouble than I am, if you don't start it first." Leonard countered and Jim's expression turned innocent.

"I don't know what you mean." He said innocently before he took a breath, smoothed his expression into a confident smirk, and nodded at the door.

"Into the lion's den." Leonard muttered as Uhura smiled at them before nodding at the betas to open the door. The Alpha's scents and auras grew stronger, but Leonard found himself less inclined to Submit. Especially when he caught a hint of Khan's scent on his clothes and the scent strengthened him.

He stood tall next to Jim as every Alpha in the room looked towards the them. There were upwards of twenty Alphas in the room, about three-fourths were males dressed in nice expensive suits and the remained quarter were females in elegant dresses. Though they all looked eager Leonard could tell some of the males were thinking less than complimentary thoughts, like the kind Leonard expected from low life Alphas in sleazy bars not Royal Alphas.

Standing closest to the door was none other than Mudd, who had disappeared after dropping himself and Jim off at the Mansion. "Alphas, allow me to introduce you to Royal Omegas Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. Feel free to socialize, but remember; the Omegas are not to leave this room nor will they be allowed to be alone with any of you. Any Alpha who attempts this or is found in such a position will be removed and not allowed back. That being said, please do enjoy the party." Mudd announced.

Jim walked forward first, a confident smirk on his face, while Leonard stayed close to him and tried to keep his expression fairly neutral, if a touch on the grumpy side. Almost immediately a couple male Alphas approached Jim and started speaking to him. Leonard listened in to their conversation, mostly small talk, but didn't bother commenting much.

"Omega McCoy?" A female voice caught his attention and Leonard faced the speaker. It was a beautiful brown haired woman in a glittery gold dress that left her stomach exposed and only had one shoulder strap. "My name is Natira."

"Nice to meet you, mam. My name is Leonard McCoy." Leonard answered, allowing his southern accent to come through stronger than usual. He had gotten used to speaking more clearly since moving to Riverside, but had never made any attempt to actually lose his accent and now he was glad.

"How long have you been at the Manor?" She asked politely.

"Just under a week." He answered, earning a surprised expression in return.

"Really? Then you were only recently found to be a Royal?" She asked and Leonard nodded.

"It's been just over two weeks now since I found out. Same with Jim." He added, nodding to the blond. Though they were having individual conversations Jim had remained at his side and Leonard was grateful for his presence.

"Do you know each other well?" Natira asked politely.

"Yes. He's my best friend. We've been living together for over two years." Leonard answered, and he couldn't help but smile fondly at the blond. Jim must have felt Leonard's gaze on him because he glanced at the doctor and offered him a smile before turning back to the Alphas in front of him.

"You seem very fond of each other." Natira said and he nodded.

"He's a pest, but he's worth putting up with. Most of the time." Leonard added lightly and Natira smiled as well. "What do you do, Miss Natira?" Leonard asked politely.

"I am the leader of a small European territory, under Alpha Singh, of course." She said. Leonard knew it was an esteemed position but Khan was a much more comfortable topic for him.

"You know Khan?" Leonard asked and her eyes widened.

"You should not refer to him so casually." She warned.

Leonard couldn't stop his chuckle. "Given that he's never told me not to I think I'm in the clear." He replied. Her expression shifted and she took a breath through her nose.

"Yes. I thought I recognized the Alpha's scent on your clothes." She said then hesitated for a moment before continuing softly. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Course." Leonard agreed.

"Do you truly wish to be his omega?" She asked and Leonard was nodding before he even considering what she was really asked.

"I wasn't sure at first and I know it won't be easy, but I've never met an Alpha like him. Even though I don't always agree with his… coldness, I understand why he has to be that way and I enjoy challenging him. And he challenges me in return. It may be an odd system, but it works." Leonard said and Natira laughed.

"I can believe you will be good for him. I will help keep the other Alphas off you until he arrives, fashionably late as always." Natira said and Leonard smiled at her gratefully.

"That will hardly be necessary, Natira. I can take care of my omega."

* * *

Khan and Spock arrived to the Manor after the other Alphas, as they usually did to avoid the pandering small talk the other Royal Alphas engaged in prior to the Omegas being introduced. Normally they would arrive even later but Khan was excited to see Leonard again, though he would never admit it to anyone. They entered the ballroom without the usual fanfare and it took Khan no time at all to find Leonard among the crowd. He was wearing the suit Khan had gotten for him and Khan fully believed ordering the suit was one of his better choices in life.

Leonard and Jim stood close together, surrounded by the other Royal Alphas which sent jealousy ringing through him. Jim had the attention of three males while Leonard seemed to be speaking only to one female Alpha. Khan recognized her as one of the Alpha's running one of his territories. As he approached he heard them talking about another Alpha, but realized pretty quickly Leonard was talking about him. And the thought of Natira attempting to protect his omega made him chuckle.

"That will hardly be necessary, Natira. I can take care of my omega." Khan said smoothly. Natira looked at him curiously as Leonard whirled around to face him. The omega stood frozen for a moment as his eyes traced Khan's body, which pleased the alpha on a primal level.

"Khan." Leonard finally whispered and Khan smirked at him.

"Hello Leonard. I see you got my gift." Khan said and Leonard rolled his eyes.

"Well, seein' as all my nice clothes are still back in Riverside it was these or jeans and I don't think they'd let me get away with that." Leonard replied as he stepped up to the Alpha. Khan saw the moment Leonard caught his scent and paused as his pupils blew wide. The Omega swayed on his feet a bit and Khan almost growled as a rush of Omega hormones flooded the air.

He moved forward swiftly and wrapped his arms around Leonard, growling at any alpha who even tried to look at his omega. Leonard accepted his embrace easily, his fingers clenched Khan's jacket likely without the omega realizing if Khan had to assume. He was shaking slightly but it was fading quickly as Khan rubbed his back. Khan took a deep breath of his omega's peach scent before he pulled back a little.

A glance said that Spock and Jim had ended up in a similar position, with Jim's arms wrapped around Spock's torso and Spock holding him close. A glance around the room showed Khan that the other Alphas understood what the show was about; that both Omegas had already been claimed. A few looked angry and Khan made sure to take note of each one, but most bowed their heads, submitting to their Royal's claims.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has brief but direct mentions of possibly sensitive topics.**

Leonard had already told Khan several times that if he ever brought this moment up again the omega would deny it to his dying breath, but getting to curl up into Khan's side, head resting on his shoulder, and getting to just savor the Alpha's scent and touch, might be one of the best things he had ever experienced. He knew that he should be paying more attention to the other Alphas but the only one he wanted was Khan.

"I never expected you to be so cuddly." Khan whispered into Leonard's ear. Leonard just huffed and knocked Khan's shoulder with his head.

"What can I say? You've grown on me." He replied because he knew Khan expected nothing less of him and sure enough Khan chuckled under his breath.

"Leonard." Khan's voice was more serious and Leonard shifted so he could look the Alpha in the eyes. "Are you really alright? Your burns?"

Leonard smiled gently and nodded. "Healing. For the most part they don't hurt, but the scarring will be serious." Leonard admitted. Khan gently caught his right arm with his free hand and raised it to his lips, gently placing a kiss on his forearm. Leonard blushed at the action but didn't pull his arm away.

A cough broke the moment and Leonard jumped, his head snapping up to see who was speaking. It was an older male Alpha dressed in a dark green suit. He was radiating power, more so than most of the other Alphas in attendance, but it was undercut by a lust that made Leonard cringe. Khan must have noticed too as Leonard felt the arm around his shoulders tighten.

"Can I help you, Marcus?" Khan asked, cool and neutral.

"You are not allowed to keep an unclaimed Royal Omega all to yourself." Marcus reminded sharply.

"If you wish to speak to him you are welcome to attempt it. You'll only offend him if you ask my permission." Khan added and Leonard was taken aback for a moment at how genuine he sounded.

"Damn right." Leonard agreed with a cheeky smile, to which Khan gave him a not so serious but firm look. Leonard raised an eyebrow before looking at Marcus. "Was there something in particular you wanted?" He asked politely.

"Some time to get to know you in relative privacy." Marcus announced. Leonard sighed, as subtly as he could manage. He shifted and was about to stand when Khan tightened his grip on Leonard's shoulder.

"I respect Leonard and his decisions however I know he is only agreeing to this because he believes he must which is not the case. He is my Omega. I will be the one to Claim him. Therefore there is no reason for him to need to get to know anyone else interested in Claiming him." Khan declared. His tone felt casual but Leonard could feel pressure rising in the air, almost daring other Alphas to challenge him.

For Leonard the pressure was pushing him to Submit. He knew Submitting here would end disastrously, but he also wanted to reassure Khan who he planned to Submit to. He shifted to sit in Khan's lap and wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck, burying his face into his shoulder. It exposed his neck to Khan in a way that was submissive, but not so much that any Alpha, including Khan, could attempt to Claim him.

Khan wrapped his arms around Leonard's back possessively and practically purred when the Omega bared his neck. It was a clear statement and Khan could tell the other Alphas, those who still thought they had a chance, gave up on taking his Omega. They were obviously not happy about it. "Soon, remember? I'm already yours." Leonard whispered and Khan's grip tightened.

"Mine." He growled and Leonard nodded.

"Just as much as I am your Omega, you are my Alpha. Don't forget it goes both ways." Leonard reminded softly.

"Of course." Khan agreed. Leonard finally pulled back from him and smiled fondly at the Alpha. He was content to stay there for the remainder of the evening when he caught a scent that made him bolt upright. "Leonard?" Khan's voice felt distance as Leonard started scanning the room, only half seeing what was in front of him.

There was the phantom scent of blood in his nose, Jim's blood, and the pheromones from an Omega's heat, Jim's. But over it all was the scent of smoke, like a forest fire with the hint of cigarettes. Whoever the scent belonged to had gone, but he had left a broken Jim in his wake.

Leonard barely even noticed as he stood from Khan's lap, eyes scanning the room for Jim. After a moment he saw Spock and started to relax, only to realize Jim was not with him. "Leonard." Khan repeated, standing to be beside his clearly distressed Omega, but he didn't receive any acknowledgement from him.

Out of the corner of his eye Leonard saw a door to a balcony and just knew. He didn't let any of the Alphas slow him down and he practically threw the door to the balcony open. He was immediately hit by the contrary scents of smoke and of fresh air. Jim was backed against the railing, paler than Leonard had ever seen him and trembling slightly. The Alpha had his back to Leonard, but he could see a few tattoos on the man's neck and head.

Leonard rushed forward, yanking the Alpha back far enough to slip between him and Jim. "Don't touch him!" Leonard ordered. He felt Jim's hands grab the back of his shirt tightly, as if Jim planned to pull his friend away (likely behind him since Jim had always tried to protect him), but his friend was still trembling and didn't actually pull on Leonard's clothing.

The Alpha seemed surprised for a moment. "I was not doing anything improper." The Alpha said, but Leonard could see the twitch of a smile on his lips that said he knew exactly what he had been doing to Jim.

"You don't deserve to even be called an Alpha after what you did to him!" Leonard spat. The Alpha considered him for a moment.

"You were the one who came after him, aren't you? I saw you enter the alley as I left." He said and Leonard bristled. The Alpha stepped closer and took a feel breath through his nose. "Peaches, how sweet. But you also aren't worth my time as you barely qualify as Royal." The Alpha suddenly grabbed his arm and Leonard bit back a cry as his grip tightened over his burns. "Go beg another Alpha to take you and don't interfere again." He hissed before he threw Leonard past him.

Leonard couldn't keep his feet and his head hit the stone railing on the other side of the balcony as he fell. He heard Jim call his name as he slowly sat up and pressed a hand to hit head. He could feel blood coating his palm and a moment later there were hands on his shoulders helping keep him steady. "Bones." Jim repeated and Leonard finally looked at his friend.

His vision was swimming a bit and he felt dizzy. "Jim." Leonard glanced behind his friend but there was something blocking his view to the smoke scented Alpha. "You okay?" He asked and Jim was suddenly breathlessly chuckling.

"Only you would ask that as you're sitting there with a head wound that's pouring blood." Jim said and though Leonard heard what he said it took him a few moments to understand the words themselves.

"S'not that bad." Leonard mumbled.

"Leonard." The Omega's head snapped up and he immediately regretted it as everything swam. By the time his vision cleared the figure had knelt and gently touched the hand over his head wound. "Leonard."

"Khan?" Leonard asked

"Are you okay?" Khan questioned and Leonard shrugged.

"Bit dizzy." He admitted. Khan gently took his arm and helped him slowly to his feet. Jim took up a post on the other side to help keep him steady for which he was grateful as everything swayed at the movement. Finally Leonard realized Spock was on the balcony too; he had forced the smoke scented Alpha to his knees and was holding him in place.

Khan moved to step away from Leonard towards the Alpha, his body radiating anger, but Leonard stopped him. "If any Alpha deserves to punish him it's Spock." Leonard said, which took both Alphas by surprise.

"He made you bleed and could have killed you, Leonard. What gives Spock the right to kill him over me?" Khan questioned through clenched teeth.

Leonard glanced at the smoke scented Alpha, but for once couldn't muster up any sympathy for him. "Because he's the bastard that raped Jim."

Instantly a change came over Spock and his growl felt like it could shake the ground. "It's not illegal for an Alpha to help an Omega in heat." The tattooed Alpha was flinching as he tried to defend himself but Leonard just scoffed.

"You didn't help him! He was less than an hour into his heat and you didn't even call an ambulance, let alone try to take him to a hospital before you violently raped him. I saw the evidence myself. You left bruises and even made him bleed, which should be impossible if he were truly lost in his heat, then you abandoned him in a back alleyway without so much as a business card to call if he ended up pregnant. Which by some miracle he didn't!" Leonard was fairly sure he wasn't screaming, but he would have been surprised if the Alphas inside didn't hear him. "You don't deserve to be called an Alpha, let alone a Royal, after what you did to him."

"Bones." Jim's voice stopped his rant and Leonard looked at his friend. Jim was smiling again and gently touched his shoulder. "I think you've insulted him long enough. Spock and I can deal with him. You need to go get your wound cared for." Jim insisted and Leonard was glad to hear his friend's voice was steady.

"You sure? I hadn't quite finished lecturing him." Leonard asked lightly and Jim nodded.

"I'm fine. Oddly enough, I'm really fine. Go take care of your head before you bleed to death. If I really need it Spock is here to help me." Jim glanced at his Alpha with an adoring smile and Leonard knew he wasn't lying.

"Alright." He agreed. "Khan, come with me?" Leonard requested and the Alpha nodded.

"Of course." He agreed. Leonard went to take a step when suddenly Khan scooped him up, making him squeak. "Let me." The Alpha murmured and Leonard nodded slightly in agreement before he settled into his Alpha's arms. As Khan walked Leonard couldn't help but admire how strong he was. He had never realized how strong Khan actually was, how easily the Alpha could carry him. Leonard did have to give him some instructions on how to get to M'Benga's office but thankfully they got there without any trouble.

Khan barged in without knocking, startling the doctor. "Royal Singh. Dr. McCoy!" He quickly stood up and urged Khan into the room. "Set him down here. What happened?" He asked as he started gathering supplies. Khan gently set Leonard down on the bed but remained standing next to him.

"One of the Alpha's got a little rough and pushed me. I fell and hit my head on the stone railing." Leonard explained. M'Benga nodded and paused waiting for Leonard to move his hand. Slowly the Omega moved his hand from the wound and M'Benga quickly took over. He spent a moment looking at the wound before he pressed gauze to it.

"Royal Singh, hold that there, please." He requested. Khan gently placed his hands over the gauze, holding it with just a bit of pressure. "You will need stitches, doctor, but likely only a few. I would like to keep you overnight and if the dizziness doesn't fade you will need to go to a hospital to make sure there is no brain damage." M'Benga warned as he hurried to collect the needed supplies.

"I know." Leonard confirmed. "It's already fading though so I'm not too worried about it at this point."

M'Benga returned to where they were with a collection of tools. "Alright. Alpha Singh, if you are sensitive to blood I suggest you leave right away." M'Benga warned.

"I am not and I am not leaving him." Khan answered and M'Benga nodded.

"Alright." M'Benga pulled on gloves and got started.

* * *

True to his word Jim, along with Spock, arrived to M'Benga's office about an hour after the stitches had been done. Khan was seated next to him, the uninjured side of Leonard's head resting against his stomach. "Bones!" Jim ran to his friend and grabbed his hand. "How are you? Is it bad?"

"I'm fine. Four stitches, no dizziness, and we're fairly certain there's no brain damage and that I don't have a concussion." Leonard informed them.

Jim let out a breath and his smile became so much brighter. "Thank goodness." He said and Leonard nodded.

"What happened to that Alpha?" Leonard asked and Jim took a breath.

Spock stepped forward. "Royal Alpha Nero has been taken into custody by the police. If you are feeling… up to it… they requested you and Jim come to the station as soon as possible to give your statements about what occurred both today and with Jim previously."

"Tomorrow will likely be the earliest I can go. Dr. M'Benga and I both agree I should stay here overnight, just to make sure there aren't any issues." Leonard explained.

"I will inform them. Jim, will you stay here?" Spock asked and Jim nodded. Spock nodded once before he left the room.

"So, Jim, what happened? Obviously Spock didn't kill him." Leonard said and Jim nodded.

"Oh, he wanted to. I've never seen him so angry before. Not much happened until the police arrived to take him away and then he tried to attack me." Jim said.

"Are you okay?" Leonard interrupted and Jim just chuckled.

"Oh, I'm better than great. I broke his nose and completely laid him out. It felt really cathartic." Jim said and Leonard sighed, though his smile betrayed his true feelings.

"Only you would find punching someone cathartic." Leonard announced.

Jim gave him a look before he smiled. "Well, after I laid him out the police took him away. They took a quick statement from Spock because he wouldn't let the officers near me and then I ran up here to check on you." Jim finished.

"I hope you didn't upset the police." Leonard warned.

"I didn't want to go to the station either way. I needed to check on you. And say thank you. I don't know how you knew I was in trouble, but you really helped me out. Thank you, Bones." He said gently and Leonard smiled.

"Anytime, kid. And it was mostly just instinct. I caught that bastard's scent and instantly it took me back to the alley. And somehow I just knew you were in trouble. I saw the balcony door and just ran out." Leonard offered.

"That was incredibly reckless, Leonard." Khan scolded but Leonard shot him a sharp glare.

"Reckless or not I'd do it again for Jim in a heartbeat." Leonard informed him and Khan sighed, but his expression was gentle. He gently ran a hand through Leonard's hair.

"I know. I would expect nothing less from you. But in the future I would prefer if you did not simply zone out then rush off into a dangerous situation without so much as a warning." Khan requested and Leonard nodded.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Leonard said softly and for a moment Khan looked surprised. "You're a real sweetheart under that ice cold exterior, you know that?" Leonard informed him. For the briefest moment Leonard was certain his cheeks turned red before the Alpha eyed him with concern.

"Are you sure that blow to the head didn't cause any brain damage?" Khan questioned and Leonard laughed.

"I did lose a lot of blood so it's possible I'm not totally in my right mind." Leonard admitted and Khan chuckled. "Khan, after all this, what's going to happen?"

"Don't worry about it for now, Leonard. You should rest and we'll discuss it later." Khan promised. Leonard let out a breath and nodded. He closed his eyes and was out far quicker than he thought he would.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt very strange to be entering their Riverside apartment again, but he was really glad to be back. He couldn't help looking around to make sure everything was where they had left it, which it was. "Don't worry. Spock and I took care of your apartment while you were away." Khan said.

"You mean you hired someone to." Leonard corrected lightly. Khan didn't even try to deny it. "But thank you. It's nice to be back and to not have to clean."

Even without seeing Leonard knew what the sound was when Jim flopped onto the couch and groaned. "Still the best couch ever." He announced as Spock moved over to him. Leonard moved past into the kitchen and quickly made himself a cup of coffee. It felt like it had been ages since he'd had a good cup. Khan followed.

"Want one?" Leonard offered as he got the machine brewing. Then he started gathering ingredients. He didn't usually go all out for his coffee (since sleep was a much preferable alternative) but today he felt like mixing it up.

"I don't normally drink coffee, but a cup sounds good." Khan agreed. Leonard cast a glance at him; the Alpha was leaning up against the wall watching him intensely. It gave him plenty of room to work, but there was no chance of him doing anything without Khan seeing. Or, as was more likely the instinct driving Khan's position, nothing could happen to him.

Leonard grabbed three mugs and set them down. "What do you drink if not normally coffee?" He asked.

"Tea." Khan answered and Leonard nodded.

Then he remembered that there was a fourth person in the house, another guest he hadn't offered coffee too yet. "Spock, want a cup of coffee?" He quickly called to the living room.

"The offer is appreciated but I do not drink coffee." Spock replied. Whatever he and Jim were doing he actually _sounded_ content. It helped Leonard to feel better for not being the gracious host he had been raised to be. After a moment Spock added a hesitant "if you have tea, that would be agreeable." Leonard fully believed that Jim had encouraged him in some way based on how uncomfortable he sounded.

Leonard thought over if they had any tea and a quick search of the cupboards confirmed his suspicious they didn't. "Well, it looks like we don't. We've got water or juice, if you'd like either." Leonard offered.

"Water." Spock answered and Leonard quickly made him a glass. Khan took it from him before he could pass by to the living room. Leonard gave him a look as the Alpha took it to Spock for him. But then the coffee was done brewing and he went to work making three cups. Jim's was easy; a bit of honey and a dash of cream and he was done. Leonard spent more time on his and Khan's cups, adding caramel and a few other secret ingredients until he was satisfied.

Khan had stayed in the living room after delivering Spock's water, still standing so he could see into the kitchen. Leonard quickly passed out mugs, keeping his own as he took his usual seat on the recliner. Khan remained standing and cautiously looked at his drink. Leonard chuckled at his expression. "It's just coffee, Khan. It won't bite you." He promised as he took a sip. For once, and thankfully because it would have totally ruined his point, he didn't burn his tongue.

Jim chuckled to himself and quickly drank his own mug, groaning as he did. "Nothing beats your coffee, Bones." He declared and Leonard chuckled.

"You only say that because you were used sugar and fake creamer before I came around and showed you the benefits of honey and real cream." Leonard countered. Jim just laughed and settled against Spock's side as if it were as natural as breathing. Spock certainly didn't appear to mind either.

They all settled into an easy silence, drinking their drinks and just relaxing. It felt wonderful, but it was no surprise, at least not to Leonard, when Jim broke it first. "So, we're back in Riverside. Not that I'm complaining, but I thought the plan was to go to the Alpha mansion."

Spock and Khan shared a look before the brown eyed Alpha spoke. "That was the plan before you were taken to the Omega mansion. However, Khan and I both agreed that it was in all our best interests not to put you around other Royal and Noble Alphas until you had been Claimed." Spock explained.

"Returning here would also give you both time to wrap up any unfinished business you weren't able to conclude before your hospitalization." Khan added. Leonard looked around their apartment and realized that was a huge part of their "unfinished business" they hadn't considered before. Jim met his eyes; he had realized it too, but they would discuss it privately later.

"Speaking of, we've talked about what's happening short term, but I'm gettin' the impression something is going to change after we're Claimed. Care to tell us what's going to happen then?" Leonard questioned. Khan's expression was the one Leonard associated with the Alpha having to give him news he thought Leonard wouldn't like. A raised eyebrow was enough to encourage the Alpha to speak.

"You will be accompanying us to our respective homes. My own is in London. Spock's is in San Diego." Khan informed them.

"Will we be able to see each other?" Jim asked. He had sat up and his expression was, in a word, determined. Leonard wasn't sure where it would go, but when Jim got that expression it usually meant something was about to go down. And that meant Leonard was probably going to have to clean up the aftermath.

"Of course. If you wish to see each other we will make every effort to insure you do." Spock promised. Leonard glanced at Khan, who nodded his consent to Spock's statement. Jim looked at Leonard, who offered him a small smile.

"I did say I was done babysitting you." Leonard offered lightly and Jim smiled a bit himself. "And it's not like we won't see each other regularly." He added and Jim nodded. He still didn't look convinced so Leonard continued. "Besides, I'm sure you'll be plenty busy." He gestured to Spock with his eyes before he added, "terrorizing a new city."

"Bones." The word was scolding but also fond and Jim did seem more relaxed now so Leonard considered it a success. He would miss Jim, god, he knew he would. But rather than think about it now the doctor just wanted to enjoy their remaining time living together.

"It'll be fine, Jim." He promised and Jim glanced at Khan before nodding.

"Of course it will." He agreed, his usual good humor restored at least externally.

Leonard sighed softly and took another drink of his coffee before he remembered. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. A bunch of messages from Khan arrived that Leonard decided to save until later, a few messages and emails regarding bills and things popped up, a few messages from people at work; it was about what he expected and he knew it would take a few days to catch back up.

There was one number in particular, who had sent him exactly one text, that he immediately checked. _Leonard, Joanna asked why you didn't call like usual._ Short and to the point, not that he expected much else from Jocelyn. With a sigh he got up. "Have to make a phone call. I'll be right back." He promised before ducking into his bedroom. He made sure to close the door before Khan could join him.

His finger hovered over the call button and finally he pressed it. The first ring startled him, as did the second, and when the third was cut short by Jocelyn saying "Jocelyn Darnell." he was startled yet again.

Leonard swallowed before he could say anything. "It's me." He finally mumbled.

"Leonard? It's been nearly three weeks since you've called and Joanna had been pestering me about it. What happened?" Jocelyn demanded. There was no room for argument or even a mocking greeting. She just wanted her answers and then for Leonard to disappear entirely from her mind until he called again next Sunday to talk to Joanna for a few hours.

"Curt as always. What happened was that I was in an accident, hospitalized, and then kidnapped." He informed her bluntly.

To his surprise she didn't respond immediately and when she did it was much softer. Bordering on concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. I am. Listen, I know it's not Saturday, but could I talk to Jo? Even if it's just for a few minutes?" He asked.

Jocelyn sighed heavily before she took the phone from her ear and called "Joanna!" Leonard listened closely and couldn't help smiling at the sounds of Joanna running up to her mother. Jocelyn must have handed the phone over because then he heard his daughter.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Jo. How's my little girl?" Leonard asked as he took a seat on the bed.

"Daddy! Why haven't you called?" She demanded.

Leonard considered it for a moment then spoke. "I was hurt and in the hospital, and then some men took me away and I couldn't call anyone from there." He explained.

"Are you okay?" She asked, after a long pause.

"Ya, I'm fine." He assured her. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. "Hey, Jojo? How would you feel if someone Claimed me?" He asked.

"I don't think I'd care too much, as long as they made you happy, but mom certainly won't like it." She added and he nodded to himself.

"I figured she wouldn't, but you should know that I've found an Alpha and he's going to be Claiming me soon. And don't worry about telling Jocelyn, I'll do it myself soon." He said. Johanna was silent for a long time and Leonard began to worry how she would react. "How do you feel about that?" He asked.

Johanna was quiet for a bit longer before she finally answered. "When do I get to meet him?" She asked and Leonard relaxed.

"Soon, hopefully. We've got a lot going on over the next couple weeks, since he'll be claiming me and we're moving in together, but I promise I'll see you before I head for his home." He assured, only to choke on the last word as he realized that moving to London with Khan would take him far away from Johanna.

"You'd better." She demanded.

"I will. Now you should go before you get in trouble with your mother." He reminded as he struggled to keep his internal pain contained and she groaned.

"You better call me again soon." She ordered and Leonard could hear the pout in her voice.

"Yes, mam. Love you, Jojo." He said.

"Love you too, dad." She replied before hanging up. Leonard flopped onto his back, his eyes locked on the ceiling that looked a bit hazy with the tears in his eyes.

A knock on the bed door, some unknown amount of time later, brought him out of his daze. "It's not locked." The door opened and immediately Leonard could smell Khan. The Alpha entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he took a seat on the bed next to Leonard.

Leonard nodded. "I think so. I just had to call my ex-wife. And got to talk to my daughter." Leonard sat up quickly as he realized, "Have I told you about them?" He asked. Khan shook his head. "I was married once, to a beta woman named Jocelyn. She got pregnant and pretty much immediately after Johanna's birth our marriage fell apart. We got a divorce, she kept everything including our baby girl, and I came here to Riverside."

Khan reached out and gently wiped away a tear on his cheek. Leonard dropped back down onto the bed, nestling against Khan's hip to hid his face.

To his surprise, Khan said nothing and instead stroked his hair. Leonard shifted, pressing his head against Khan's thigh. "I'm fine." He promised, though it was muffled.

Khan sighed softly but continued to stroke his hair soothingly. Leonard wouldn't admit how much he needed it at that moment. As Khan's presence calmed the Omega, soothed him, Leonard realized why Omegas liked having an Alpha. Why they needed one. Just being near his Alpha, his scent and his presence, was enough to settle his hormones.

"Thanks." He said softly. He was muffled by how close to Khan's thigh he was pressing his face, but he knew the Alpha would hear him.

"You can come to me anytime, you know." Khan said and he nodded.

"I know that. I'm just so used to being independent it's hard. But I hadn't realized before, how much being around your Alpha makes a difference for an Omega." Leonard muttered. He knew he was rambling a bit, but he didn't think Khan would judge him for it.

The Alpha's hand paused briefly and Khan shifted, standing. For a moment Leonard was afraid he was just going to walk away and he couldn't lift his head from the comforter. Instead the Alpha picked him up, adjusting him to lay fully on the bed before settling next to him. "Get some rest." Khan insisted. Leonard debated arguing, but he was exhausted and despite the coffee he had earlier he desperately wanted to sleep. It helped that his Alpha was holding him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long to write! I didn't know how to finish the chapter.**

Leonard moved around the kitchen with ease, grabbed tools without even needing to look at them as he made breakfast. To no surprise Jim was still asleep and Spock had also yet to make an appearance. Khan had still been sleeping when Leonard had slipped out of bed; he was too used to his early schedule at the hospital and even being away for a week hadn't broken him of the habit. It had made shopping for ingredients for breakfast much easier because practically no one was at the grocery store at 7 am (he wasn't going to mention to Khan that he went out alone).

Even over the scent of sizzling sausage, bacon, and eggs (with some vegetables and spices of course to make it a more balanced meal) he could still smell when Khan entered the kitchen. Powerful mint and vanilla that Leonard now associated with safety and comfort. He didn't jump when the Alpha's hands landed on his hips and Khan nuzzled against his neck as Leonard leaned back against him. "Good mornin'." He greeted playfully and Khan hummed.

"Good morning." He purred in response. "Are you already making breakfast?" He questioned as Leonard returned his attention to the food. Or, at least as much of his attention as he could since Khan's arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Blame years of early morning shifts." Leonard replied. "And early morning emergencies on overnight ones." He added and actually got a chuckle from Khan. The Alpha placed a kiss on his neck before lifting his head and resting his chin on Leonard's shoulder.

"It looks good, but there wasn't any of this in the house." There was definitely a question in Khan's statement, one that Leonard was not going to answer. Instead he lifted the pan from the stove and quickly plated up the food onto four plates.

He offered one to Khan and added "breakfast is served" in the hope Khan would just let it go. The plate was accepted, though Khan's expression warned their discussion was not over, and they took seats at the table. They both took bites and Khan looked surprised. "This is really good, Leonard." He said.

"I told you I could cook." Leonard replied before he took another few bites of his breakfast. He was selfish enough to admit he had missed his cooking while away.

"You did. You'll have to cook for me again." Khan replied and Leonard smiled.

"I would be happy to." Leonard answered and they fell comfortably silence as they ate. The longer the silence went on the more Leonard felt a question in his mind nagging at him. But he held off asking until they had finished eating. And after he collected and washed the dishes. He had just finished washing the frying pan when Khan tugged on his hips. Leonard leaned back against Khan's chest and got a chuckle from the Alpha. "Shut up." He grumbled.

Khan chuckled again and tugged him away from the sink. Leonard let himself be led into the living room and they took seats next to each other. "What's worrying you?" Khan asked.

Leonard paused and studied his face. "How did you know?"

"I may not have known you for very long, Leonard, but I am your Alpha and I know when something is concerning you." Khan said.

Leonard couldn't help chuckling. "I'm supposed to worry about you." He reminded and Khan smirked. Leonard smiled back but as he sighed his smile faded. "But you are right. I… I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm going to be leaving, not only Riverside, but the US. It's… Well, it's a long way from home. And I know it's soon, but how soon is soon?" Leonard questioned.

"Ideally, you will both be Claimed this Friday and we will leave Riverside before Monday." Khan answered. Leonard sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands. It felt much too soon and yet with the way everything had been going lately… Riverside simply wasn't safe. For him or Jim and no matter how much he might want to stay it simply wasn't an option.

"And I don't imagine we'd be able to stop in Georgia on the way?" Leonard asked halfheartedly.

"It may be possible." Khan said which took Leonard by surprise.

"Seriously?" Leonard questioned and he nodded.

"Of course, I understand you would want to say goodbye to your daughter. And don't forget; it is no trouble for me to help you visit her on a regular basis. In fact, as long as it makes you happy, we could even make the trip every weekend." Khan reminded and Leonard laughed, though this time it was significantly more self deprecating.

"Oh yeah, me showing up to see Jojo every weekend? That would go over about as well as a fox in a hen house." He muttered, still chuckling darkly under his breath. He could just imagine the hissy fit Jocelyn would pull if he did that.

"Leonard, why did you get a divorce with Jocelyn? Why would she be so opposed to you seeing your daughter?" Khan asked.

Leonard sighed and rubbed his face again. "Okay, long story short, she wasn't satisfied for a number of reason. I worked a lot, I would have regular mood swings, I had a much higher libido, and I'm a cuddler. Clingy was the word she used. And because she's a beta she preferred her independence. She ended up cheating on me, after Joanna was born, with another beta. But I know Jojo is mine, even before she tested as an Omega."

Before Leonard could register that Khan had moved he was wrapped up in the Alpha's arms. Khan was shaking, but Leonard just knew somehow that it was with anger. "Just say the word, Leonard, and I will fight for your daughter. She deserves to be with her father, especially since you are both Omegas. Just say the word." Khan repeated softly.

Leonard grabbed Khan's shirt and wound his fists into it. He wasn't actually crying, but there was a strange feeling of warmth in his chest. The only other person to get upset on his behalf over what had happened was Jim (that had been a memorable night; after telling his friend, a half drunk Jim had threatened to drive to Georgia and essentially kidnap Joanna).

Leonard jumped when a new pair of hands came to rest on his back. They weren't Khan's, which were wrapped around his shoulders and head protectively. "You okay, Bones?" Jim asked quietly as he started rubbing Leonard's back.

Leonard pulled back a little from Khan, just far enough to face Jim. "You scared me, kid." He muttered, with only a fraction of the irritation he would have normally had in his voice. Jim smirked and squeezed his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked again and Leonard nodded.

"Thank you." He said, to both of them. "I mean it. I've never had anyone so willing to fight for me." He added. Jim pulled him away just long enough to give him a tight hug before he pushed his fellow Omega into Khan's chest.

Khan held him as Leonard rolled his eyes and the two got settled more comfortably. "And I will always fight for you, Leonard." Khan whispered quietly, which sent a primal thrill through Leonard's body. To know how much Khan cared, no matter how cold the Alpha was sometimes. Leonard realized he hadn't seen much of that side of Khan and wondered of it had more to do with the situations they'd been through or if it was because of Leonard himself.

"Damn, it's not even noon and I've already nearly cried. You would think I'm pregnant the way my mood swings have been." Leonard joked, hoping to lighten the mood. He knew he'd succeeded when Jim laughed, Khan chuckled, and if he wasn't mistaken even the corners of Spock's mouth flicked up very briefly. Leonard took a deep breath with his eyes closed and he felt oddly stable. The idea of moving didn't seem so wild anymore and, if he were honest, even excited him. It would be a new place and a new life.

A clatter in the kitchen didn't ruin his peaceful mood (he didn't dare ask what Jim thought he was doing since no one else could make such noise). What did ruin his mood was Khan suddenly shoving him off the couch. They toppled to the floor and Khan laid on top of him, covering almost his whole body. There was another thump of someone hitting the floor near him followed immediately by a painfully loud boom.

It was rare indeed Jim saw Leonard looking so content. He looked younger even, like the thirty year old he was instead of a fifty year old man. It was the first time that Jim could recall when his friend didn't have a grumpy expression complete with deep stress marks (admittedly, some of which he had caused). Khan had been good for him. Jim glanced at Spock, who had elected not to take a seat when he had followed Jim into the living room.

Spock looked away from Khan and Leonard almost as soon as Jim had and met his Omega's eyes. Jim smiled at him and though Spock didn't exactly smile back Jim was satisfied with the warmth in his eyes. As Khan and Leonard seemed content not to pay much attention to either of them Jim got up from where he had been sitting only half on the couch. He moved in close to Spock and despite having been surrounded by the Alpha's scent all night the incense was still relaxing. "Will Leonard be alright?" Spock questioned softly and Jim nodded.

"I think so, yeah. He's… well, neither of us are used to having Alphas around. Let alone ones we trust and get along with. It's good." Jim assured, and he couldn't held touching Spock's arm. To his surprise when he started to pull away the Alpha reached for him and took his hand. Jim didn't know who moved first but they laced their fingers together. Jim shifted closer, resting his head on Spock's shoulder.

He had never really admitted it to Bones, or even himself, but he had missed being around an Alpha. He hadn't had any Alphas to look up to or rely on when he was younger. It was only in high school that he had discovered why Omegas needed Alphas, and actually believed some of the nonsense the Omega-based classes tried to force down their throats. Of course that relationship had ended abruptly when his ex had moved out of the country the summer after their sophomore year.

But even that hadn't felt like this. Since practically the first car ride they had together Jim had begun associating Spock's specific incense scent with comfort and safety. He felt stronger, more relaxed and more in control when Spock was around. Like he could do anything and knew Spock would stand by him. And he was grateful for that.

Jim's reminiscing was cut short by the sound of glass breaking. He had barely had the time to look towards the kitchen and see something small and dark in the air before Spock was dragging him to the floor. And then his whole world got violently and loudly rocked.


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies for any errors!**

Leonard's ears were ringing so loud he was dizzy and when he opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the dust. The air was heavy with it. He started coughing, which was not helped by Khan's body pressed over his back. After a moment the Alpha shifted, getting up and somewhat off of him. The front door opened with a bang and Leonard felt Khan twist towards it. "Sir!" That was Sulu's voice coming from the entrance.

"Here, Sulu." Khan replied. "Leonard, get up." Khan ordered as he helped Leonard up to a crouch. "Keep your head down." He added.

Leonard wanted to ask, but decided not to argue with an overprotective Alpha. Instead he moved towards Jim and Spock. "Jim, are you okay?" He called. He was finally starting to be able to see through dust in the air and saw Jim pinned under Spock.

"I'm okay. Spock?" Jim asked.

"Sufficient." Spock replied, but even Leonard could tell the word was pained. He knelt next to Spock. It didn't take him very long to find where Spock was injured; there was an open bleeding wound in his side, still with a shard of metal in it.

"We need to move." Khan ordered.

The shard was too close to vital organs. "If we move before I get that shard out Spock might die." Leonard objected. He scrambled up and hurried to the bathroom, despite Khan attempting to grab him. He was back in only a moment with the medical kit that was probably more extensive than was strictly necessary, but he hated being underprepared. Especially since he lived with Jim.

Khan and Sulu were both keeping lookout and Jim was kneeling next to Spock, looking concerned and paler than he should be. Spock was still conscious, which was a good sign, and Leonard quickly went to work. Despite the anesthetic Spock groaned as Leonard pulled the piece of metal out. Thankfully it was shallow and Leonard quickly stitched it up.

"There." He said and Jim sighed heavy, obviously relieved. He and Jim helped Spock to his feet and the Alpha was leaning on them both. Khan led the way out, with Spock supported by the two Omegas following close behind, and Sulu guarding their backs. "We should go to the hospital." Leonard insisted as they entered the hallway. There were a handful of others, Alphas and betas dressed similarly to Sulu, waiting in the hallway. Leonard faltered but as neither Khan nor Spock were concerned Leonard assumed they expected to see them.

"For now we need to get out of here." Khan said as he pushed the door to the stairs open. Leonard almost growled an objection (Spock should not be attempting stairs in his condition) but he understood why Khan would chose them over the elevator.

Somehow they made it outside without incident and they were ushered into a car. Leonard pushed Jim to sit beside Khan as he took a spot next to Spock. The Alpha was tense, hands pressed to the wound, and Leonard gently pulled them away as the car started moving. There was blood beginning to seep through and Leonard grit his teeth.

"That's not good, but at least you haven't already bleed through it." Leonard muttered. He pulled another gauze pad from the emergency kit and pressed it against the wound with steady pressure. He was glad Spock didn't flinch, which meant the anesthesia was still working. "How are you feeling, Spock?" He asked.

"I have not lost enough blood to suffer any ill effects." Spock assured and while he sounded strained Leonard accepted it. The Alpha wasn't concerningly pale and a quick check on his heartbeat assured Leonard was it beating properly, if a touch slower than he would have liked.

"For now, anyway. Khan, we are going to a hospital, right?" Leonard finally looked at the other Alpha. Khan was tense, wound up like a spring, and watching him and Spock closely.

"No, but it does have medical facilities." Khan assured.

Leonard nearly jumped up from where he knelt, but keeping pressure on Spock's wound was more important. "Are you serious? Spock needs a hospital!" He snapped.

"Doctor." Spock interrupted before Leonard could continue and immediately his eyes were locked on the Alpha, searching for any sign of distress. "You will have the necessary materials to care for my wound and it will be far safer than a hospital room." Spock assured.

Leonard wanted to argue, but instead bit his tongue. If even Spock felt secure enough to wait for proper care until they reached their destination then there wasn't much he could say about it. "Jim." Leonard said instead. His fellow omega came to his side and Leonard shifted out of the way, allowing Jim to take his place. The blond set his hands hands over the bandage just as Leonard had. "Keep steady pressure and if you feel blood let me know right away."

"Course, Bones." Jim replied softly. Leonard studied his friend's face; Jim looked steady enough. He wasn't any paler, his expression was set, and his eyes were determined. Leonard paused just long enough to grab the seat belt and pull it over Jim's lap before he got up and took a seat next to Khan.

Immediately the Alpha wrapped his arms around Leonard and Khan buried his face in Leonard's hair. Leonard put on his own seatbelt before he let Khan pull him tighter. "That was much too close." Khan muttered.

"What exactly happened?" Leonard asked softly and finally Khan let him pull back just a little. Just far enough to see the Alpha's face. Khan had dust in his hair but otherwise he looked fine. Leonard was tempted to brush it out, but he didn't want to let go of Khan's torso.

"Someone attacked us with a bomb." Khan said and Leonard nearly rolled his eyes. He had figured that much out for himself.

"A grenade, specifically." Spock added. "But if their goal was to kill us their entire tactic was flawed. The grenade was hardly strong enough to kill us, unless we were unlucky enough to be in the kitchen. The very act of breaking the glass to throw it in would have alerted us to it's approach. It did minimal structural damage. If we had been asleep it would have done nothing but wake us."

Khan was nodded as his fingers started subconsciously tracing symbols onto Leonard's skin. "Then perhaps the goal was to get us out of the house…" Khan offered.

"Why? It's not like Jim and I have anything particularly valuable there." Leonard informed them and Jim nodded in agreement. Leonard glanced at the wound; Jim's hands had been replaced by Spock's and instead his friend was holding Spock's shoulders.

"It would provide them an opportunity to search for a weakness they could use against Jim or Leonard." Spock suggested.

"What, like a family member? I don't have any that's not here." Jim said.

"And I don't think there's anything in there that could give them any good clues towards Joanna. Oh lord, you don't think they'd go after Joanna?" Leonard suddenly sat up straighter as his blood ran cold at the thought.

"It's possible." Khan admitted. "All the more reason to get custody quickly." Leonard nodded in agreement, but couldn't help gnawing on his lip. "Leonard, I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. As soon as Spock is cared for, you and I will go to the airport. We will stop long enough to get your daughter, but then we must go to England. Riverside is no longer safe."

Leonard sighed heavily, but nodded. "Okay." He agreed quietly.

* * *

Their destination ended up being the hotel. Khan wanted to keep Leonard tucked into his side, but his Omega immediately went to check on Spock as they exited the car. He and Jim helped support the Alpha as Khan led the way into the building. Sulu had called ahead and so the lobby was empty for their arrival.

The room was also prepared for Spock's medical emergency. Khan could see Leonard's grudging acceptance of the room as he pulled Spock to the bed and went to work. Khan stepped out and started making phone calls. The first was to his pilot, who assured Khan he would be getting the plane prepared for their arrival.

Then he called Joachim. "Sir." was his greeting.

"I will be arriving with my unclaimed mate in two days. Make sure everything is prepared for our arrival and Claiming." Khan informed him.

"Yes, sir." Joachim sounded surprised but Khan knew he would be able to handle the short timetable.

"Also, look into the custody agreement of Joanna McCoy and begin preparations for a transfer of full custody to Leonard McCoy." He ordered.

"I will." Joachim promised.

"Good." Khan knew he would do as asked.

"Khan, why the accelerated timetable? Did something happen?" Joachim asked.

Khan glanced towards Leonard, who was just stepping back from Spock's bed. The other Alpha looked ready to sleep and Jim was right by his side. "Riverside is not safe any longer." He answered simply. "Just have everything ready." He ordered before he hung up.

Leonard entered the room just as he was putting his phone back into his pocket. "Everything okay?" The Omega asked as he washed his hands.

"Just making sure everything is prepared for our arrival." Khan assured. Leonard watched him for a few moments longer before he accepted the words with a nod. "Our plane will be ready in two hours or less." He added.

"That soon?" Leonard questioned and Khan nodded. Leonard rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. "Alright. I assume there's not much chance of getting anything from the apartment before we leave, is there?" Leonard asked.

"Not today, but I would be happy to send someone to get anything you have left." Khan assured and Leonard nodded. The Omega finally stepped away from the counter and Khan waited as he was approached. Leonard hugged him, resting his head against the Alpha's chest.

"I guess I've got to say goodbye to Jim." He muttered.

"You'll see each other again soon." Khan promised and he felt Leonard nod. As much as he hated separating them, Leonard's safety came first and that meant taking the Omega home. Even he had to admit, after being away from England for so long, he was looking forward to going home.


	12. Chapter 12

Khan could see the way Leonard fidgeted nervously as they stood outside his ex-wife's home. They had just come from the local court house, where Khan had gotten full legal custody of Joanna transferred to Leonard. He wasn't going to mention to his mate exactly what it had taken to get a judge to sign off on the paperwork, but the enthusiastic kiss he'd received as a thank you made it well worth it.

It had only been on the ride over Leonard had gotten nervous. Finally the door opened and immediately a little girl cried "Daddy!" Leonard had barely began to kneel down when she leapt at him and Khan was a touch impressed Leonard didn't fall over at her excited hug. The Omega held her tightly and Khan could see the slight tremor in his body that gave away just how emotional Leonard really was.

"'ello, Jojo." Leonard answered, his accent coming out far heavier as his emotions were running high. Finally the little girl pulled back and Khan was able to get a good look at her. She was perhaps 8 or 9, with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore shorts and a tee-shirt, with socks on her feet. But most captivating of all where her blue eyes, identical to Leonard's, and with the same capacity for making Khan feel like the owner was staring into his soul.

"Daddy, who's that?" Joanna asked, not the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice.

Leonard glanced at Khan briefly too and Khan offered the Omega a smile at the overwhelming panic in his eyes. Leonard turned back to Joanna and started fiddling with her clothes, straightening them. "He's… my mate, Jojo."

"Mate…" Joanna repeated. She studied Khan again, more thoroughly this time, and Khan shifted. He had a strange sudden fear that she wouldn't like him. Then Joanna looked back at Leonard and said, "So, does that make him my daddy too?"

Leonard laughed and pulled the girl into a hug. "If you want to consider him that you can. But his name is Khan." Leonard added. Joanna paused then looked at Khan.

"Do you make daddy happy?" She asked and Khan paused, surprised at the sudden question.

"I certainly hope so." He answered honestly and she smiled.

"Then you're okay in my book." She declared. Then she turned back to Leonard. "Daddy, I'm happy to see you, but mommy won't like that you're here." She warned.

Leonard nodded. "No, I imagine she really won't. Especially not when I tell her the news."

"News?" Joanna repeated and Leonard nodded. The Omega shifted, pulling back a little, but he was still close enough to hold Joanna's hands.

"Now, if you really don't want to we'll figure something out, but I got permission for you to come live with me." He said, before glancing at Khan. "Live with us." He corrected.

Joanna looked confused. "Like, for a weekend?" She asked and Leonard shook his head.

"No, sweetheart. Permanently." He corrected and her eyes widened.

"What exactly are you trying to pull, Leonard?" Jocelyn suddenly appeared in the doorway and she pulled Joanna back by the shoulders. "You don't have custody." She added sharply.

The heartbroken look on Leonard's face hurt and Khan immediately stepped forward. "In fact, he does." He stated, holding out the copy of the official papers for her to read. She snatched it from his hand but didn't even look at it.

"And who are you?" She questioned as she tried to push Joanna behind her. Key word being "tried" as it seemed Leonard's daughter was just as stubborn as her father and she refused to be tucked behind her mother's legs.

"I am his mate. Royal Alpha Khan Noonien Singh." Khan informed her and he saw the moment the words registered. The way her face paled. "And as you'll see on the paper, as Leonard is soon to be Claimed and able to support himself and daughter, through me for the time being, as the omega he has the right to full custody of his daughter. Which the judge granted." Khan added.

Jocelyn stiffened. "No." She said and Khan just studied her. "You can't disrupt her life like this, Leonard! I won't let you." She added.

Leonard was still kneeling, eyelevel with Joanna. To Khan's surprise the Omega spoke before he could, and spoke directly to his daughter. "Jojo, like I said, if you don't want to we'll figure something out, but we need to know. Do you want to come live with me and Khan? Or stay here with your mother?" Leonard asked her.

Though it was obvious he wasn't trying to push Joanna one way or the other, it was obviously how much he was hoping for her to agree to come. Jocelyn looked ready to snap, his hands closed into tight fists, but stayed silent as Joanna looked between her parents. Finally she asked "would I be able to visit mom? If I lived with you?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Leonard promised. "Maybe not every weekend, but we can work something out so you can see her regularly."

Joanna hesitated for a few moments longer before she slipped free from her mom's grip and hugged Leonard tightly. She whispered something and Leonard immediately returned her hug. After almost a minute she pulled back and looked at Jocelyn. "I want to go with daddy." She declared, with a little sniffle.

"Are… are you sure, Joanna, darling? You shouldn't decide rashly. This is a big deal…" Jocelyn warned but Joanna was nodding.

"I'm sure." Joanna assured before Jocelyn's argument could catch any steam. She did wipe her nose, but the hint of tears Khan had seen was gone.

"I'll be happy to welcome you into my home, Joanna." Khan added and she smiled at him. "Why don't you and Leonard go pack up? We need to leave right away. I've been gone for far too long as it is." Khan added.

"Okay." Joanna agreed. She took Leonard's hand and though the Omega cast him a concerned look Khan just smiled and nodded for him to go on. He could handle Jocelyn. Leonard and Joanna disappeared into the house and Jocelyn turned her attention to Khan.

"I don't know what kind of lies you've told to make this happen but I will not let you hurt Joanna." She growled.

Khan considered her for a moment and made sure to stay relaxed. She wasn't a threat to him and he knew it. "I have no intention of harming Joanna. My only motivation was making Leonard happy and it was obvious not having his daughter was hurting him." Khan informed Jocelyn. The woman opened her mouth but Khan continued before she could speak. "You attitude does make me wonder why you ever got involved with Leonard however. You have not offered a congratulations nor even expressed the slightest bit of concern for him. If fact, you haven't even asked why he never told you he was a Royal."

Jocelyn paled further as he spoke and finally Khan straightened up. He was tall enough he towered over her without much effort and seeing the Beta fight her instincts to cower was almost amusing. "Lastly, Joanna is an Omega like Leonard. So do you really think you are the best qualified to take care of her as she gets older? Do you really think you could understand what she'll go through because of her hormones? There is a reason Omegas get custody, especially if the child is an Omega too." Khan added.

Finally Jocelyn looked away, submitting in her own way as she moved to put a little room between them. After a moment she looked up. "I hate Alphas like you. The ones who think they know everything and abuse their power. You may be strong, but you don't know Leonard half so well as you think and if you don't believe me ask him about his father." Jocelyn spat before she turned and left the doorway.

She didn't close the door behind her and Khan watched as she went upstairs. Khan didn't enter the house just yet. A few minutes later Joanna came back down the stairs with Leonard following, her with a backpack and suitcase while Leonard held a plastic bin. Leonard paused when he saw Khan and studied his face for a few moments.

"Everything okay?" The Omega asked softly and Khan nodded.

"Yes, of course. Is that everything?" Khan asked and Leonard nodded.

"Unless she needs bedding." Leonard asked and Khan shook his head as he took the box from Leonard.

"It's time to go." Khan added softly and Leonard sighed heavily as he nodded.

"I know." He agreed. Khan took the bin out to the car as Leonard told Joanna. She let him take her suitcase and ran into the house, likely to say goodbye to her mother. Leonard joined him at the car and gently put the suitcase inside.

Leonard sigh as he closed the trunk made Khan pause. "Are you alright?" He asked and the Omega nodded.

"Are… is this the right thing to do? Take Joanna with us? It'll disrupt her whole life and might put her in more danger and…" Leonard looked ready to continue and so Khan placed a finger over his mouth, effectively stopping Leonard's digression.

"She is your daughter. She will be in danger either way and at least with us she'll be as safe as possible. And she's still young. A move like this is big, but it won't ruin her. There are plenty of good schools in England and she seems like the kind to make friends easily." Khan added and Leonard chuckled with a nod. "It will work out, Leonard."

The Omega took a breath and nodded, more to himself than Khan. Joanna came running out the door then and quickly had her arms wrapped around Leonard's legs. Leonard smiled immediately and set a hand on her head. "Ready." She declared.

"Alright, sweetheart." Leonard knelt and picked her up. Khan saw him pause momentarily, looking over Joanna's shoulder at Jocelyn. She was standing in the doorway and Khan couldn't read her expression at all. Then Leonard started talking to Joanna about the car and plane and Khan couldn't help smiling at how effortlessly happy Leonard seemed.

* * *

 **This is the end of PART ONE but part two should be coming out soon and will be more Jim/Spock-centric. If you guys have anything else you'd like to see in part 2, let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13 BONUS

**This is a bonus chapter! Jim's POV of the meeting between the four of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jim Kirk honestly couldn't remember the name of the Beta in whose lap he was currently situated, but the man certainly knew how to flirt. Of course, so did he, and he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of lustful eyes on his back that said flirting was causing.

The Beta massaging his hips brought him back to the moment. "You seem a bit distracted."

 _"Bless Betas who can actually read another person's mood."_ Jim silently praised before he nestled deeper into the Beta's lap, drawing a groan in the process. "I am. By thoughts of everything you could be doing to me." Jim replied easily, softly, and seductively. It wasn't his best line, but the Beta didn't seem to mind as he growled slightly and Jim let their foreheads touch. It was uncommon he felt actually comfortable enough with someone to just relax near them like this.

Some sixth sense interrupted his moment and he glanced over at his best friend who, as could be expected, had decided to remain alone at the bar for the duration of the evening. An Alpha had him pushed painfully against it and though Bones looked confident Jim could see the hint of fear in his eyes. The rush of protectiveness once again made Jim wonder if he hadn't been wrongly born as an Omega.

He was moving before the thought of what he was going to do was even fully realized. A tap on the shoulder was enough to draw the Alpha's attention from his friend. "You'd better get your hands off him right now." Jim growled.

For a split second the Alpha looked furious and Jim would forever deny the deeply rooted fear he felt at the sight of any angry Alpha. But the anger quickly gave way to lust. Lust, Jim could use. Lust was safe. "Jealous?" The Alpha thankfully let go of Bones, but grabbed Jim's arm instead. "There's no need. I can take care of you both."

For a moment the words echoed in the blond's head and he shivered at the memory that came with. Thankfully the Alpha misunderstood why and instead brought his hands to Jim's face. Jim allowed it, even encouraged it, and when the thumb touched his lips it took almost no time to lure it into his mouth. Then he bite down.

The Alpha shrieked in a particularly feminine fashion as he yanked back while Jim tasted copper. His hands were already clenched and he didn't hold back when he slammed one into the Alpha's jaw. Immediately the man went down and Jim didn't think he'd be getting back up any time soon.

A hand on his shoulder, accompanied by the scent of peaches and mint, drew him from the haze and grounded him. Jim took a deep breath as Bones spoke. "Come on, Jim, let's head home."

"Yeah, let's." He agreed. Jim allowed his friend to lead him to the register before he looked at the Beta he'd been flirting with. He was slightly confused but accepted the half smile-shrug of an apology Jim gave him. The blond just didn't want anyone else around tonight except Bones. And maybe those two black haired Alphas staring at them from a booth across the room. And good god, Jim gave never been made to want to submit or beg from that far away before but damned if the brown eyed one wasn't doing it for him.

The moment lasted only seconds before Bones was guiding him outside and the cool night air quickly cleared his head. He took a breath before opening his eyes to look at the sky. Jim picked out a handful of constellations before he spoke. "Should we just walk tonight, Bones? It feels good out."

His friend's response shocked him into laughter. "You know what, why not? Walking is healthy and it does feel good out here."

It made Jim smile to hear the doctor sound so relaxed, almost content. It didn't happen often enough. "Good man, Bones. You seem to be in a good mood tonight." Jim commented, expecting a sharp clever and likely teasing reply. Instead he got a shrug.

"I guess so." The southerner agreed lightly. His casual attitude shocked Jim into a silence for several seconds before a wide smile came into his face. There were very few things that could make him as happy as he was now and seeing Bones with an honest smile and soft expression was one of them.

His happiness fled in an instant when he realized the Alpha he'd punched was pursuing them and he had several friends with him. "Damn." The word slipped out before he could stop it and instantly Bones's expression turned to concern.

"What is it?" He asked, though softly, in what Jim could only call his "Doctor" voice. The one that demanded an answer and left no room for debate.

"That Alpha from the bar apparently has friends and they don't look interested in just chatting with us." Jim informed him. Rapidly he started considering their options. The only building close enough to be of use would be the bar but the way was blocked. There were no cars coming down the road that he could see. And the Alphas were quite quickly gaining on them.

The sight made Jim panic and everything in him told him to run. He could make it, get help or just escape. Anything to avoid being at the mercy of an Alpha again. And then Bones spoke, offering him that same suggestion. "You should run, Jim. Go and get help."

His protective instinct overpowered the fear in an instant. As terrible as the thought of being caught was there was one thing Jim refused to do; allow his friend, his kind hearted selfless pacifist best friend, to suffer through it instead. "Bones, no! I'm not leaving you. Don't ask me to do that." The words left his mouth and he couldn't regret them. Not when his entire body had switched from flight to fight in an instant.

"I can't ask you to fight them either. I'm no help and even you can't take on four Alphas, especially if you're trying to look out for me. If you don't get help no one will come." Leonard reasoned.

Jim wouldn't have and shook his head. "I'm not leaving you to them, Bones. Do you know what they'll do to you?" The question hurt to ask and was mostly rhetorical, since Bones had been the one to put him back together after it had happened to him, but Jim didn't know any other way to make his point.

Bones's eyes softened a bit in sympathy. No one could beat an Omega for empathy, that was certain, and Jim doubted any Omega was as good as Bones. "I know, Jim, but…" The words were cut of by a yelp and Jim immediately lunged at the attacker. It was just a few moments too late.

Two Alphas caught his arms and dragged him back several feet. A well placed kick to the back of a knee freed one arm and Jim slammed his fist into one of their faces. The Alpha staggered back, but before Jim could continue something (a fist, he assumed) hit his solar plexus making him cough and gasp. It was followed by a blow to the face that left him reeling as blood quickly slid from his nose into his mouth.

The Alpha he had punched grabbed his shoulder and punched him hard in the ribs, leaving him gasping for air while the other held him up by the arm. "Spirited, aren't you? That's the best kind of Omega." The Alpha leaned in close, too close, and whispered "So much more obedient once they Submit."

Jim growled at the implication. "I will never Submit to you." He spat back.

"No, indeed I believe he will not." The new voice was elegant and effortlessly calculated, almost methodical but also melodic. It was incredibly hot. Jim lifted his head to see the black haired brown eyed Alpha from the bar standing not two feet in front of him. Up close the desire to Submit to him was even stronger and Jim found himself naturally leaning towards him.

"Who are…?" The Alpha on Jim's left never got to finish the question as the stranger stepped forward and with a simple touch to the shoulder sent the man to the ground. The man's friend took a quick glance around the area, Jim heard a rather startling pop from behind the brown eyed Alpha, and then he was stumbling forward.

He expected to tumble headfirst into the ground when arm caught him. A strong arm, but gentle. Jim was too caught up in the Alpha's scent (rich incense) to care what the man himself was doing. The scent made him dizzy with want and a spreading warmth in his veins warned it was close to bringing on a heat. Jim couldn't bring himself to care.

"Are you unharmed?" That lovely voice asked him and he nodded, his nose still buried in the Alpha's sleeve. "That is gratifying to hear."

"Jim." It was Bones's voice that reminded him of the situation. The stranger was still an Alpha, no matter how enticing, and his priority needed to be watching out for his friend. Then he was pulled away from the incense scented Alpha and helped to the ground by his doctor.

Jim couldn't resist rolling his eyes as his friend pulled up his shirt. "I'm fine, Bones. They just took a few cheap shots at my ribs."

"And your face." The Omega answered without missing a beat. Gently probing fingers made Jim wonder but he said nothing of it.

"Okay, and my face, but it's fine. Nothing's broken." Jim was sure of that for two reasons: first, he'd broken his ribs before and this time they didn't hurt nearly that badly and secondly, they hadn't hit him nearly hard enough.

Bones have him a sharp look. "I'm the doctor so I'll be the judge of that."

Jim just waited until his friend was satisfied that nothing was indeed broken and the wait gave him time to observe the two Alphas who had helped them. The blue eyed one was eyeing Bones like he wanted to jump the Omega while the brown eyed one was considerably more composed, almost detached as he watched.

Finally Leonard allowed him to sit up as he fixed his shirt he added "Didn't trust me, Bones? I've broken them often enough to know how it feels."

"God damn it, Jim." Leonard muttered without any fire and Jim felt just a tiny bit bad for worrying his friend so much. He got up first and helped Leonard to his feet. Almost immediately Leonard swayed on his feet.

Jim held onto his arm until Leonard was stable then he stepped forward, carefully placing himself between Leonard and the two Alphas. "Thank you for your help." He said and the brown eyes Alpha who had helped him answered with a simply tilt of his head.

"Trust us it was our pleasure." The other, who wore a black coat that seemed just a touch extravagant, actually spoke. "My name is Khan. This is Spock." He added.

"Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy. We really do appreciate your help." Leonard answered as he moved to stand closer to Jim's shoulder.

A smile grew on Khan's face. "It was no hardship. You quite impressed us both at the bar with the way you handled him and when we saw them follow you out, well, I couldn't resist the opportunity to put a rude Alpha in his place."

"With no ulterior motives, how kind." Leonard said and Jim had to bit down a laugh at how utterly dry Leonard sounded.

"Who said we didn't have ulterior motives?" Khan purred and Jim flet Leonard shiver as the Alpha's eyes never left his friend. He glanced at Leonard before looking at Spock.

The other Alpha was considering them calmly, but when Jim's eyes met his there was a flicker of something in his expression. There and gone to quickly for Jim to place. "Do you require transport to your home? We have a car waiting." Spock offered suddenly. As Spock spoke Khan stepped away and pulled out his phone, making a call to someone.

Jim looked to Leonard, whose expression said 'your call'. He sighed. "We can't exactly call a taxi from here or wait for another car, Bones." He reminded quietly. There was almost no doubt the Alphas could hear him, but it gave them the impression of privacy at least.

Leonard nodded. "I know." He sighed before he looked at Khan and Spock. "We could use a lift if you're willing. But I gotta ask; what's going to happen to them?" Leonard was looking at the four Alphas scattered around their feet and Jim was torn between scolding his friend and smiling at how worried Leonard was about men that had intended to do them ill.

Khan closed his phone and answered before Spock could. "Don't worry. I've already taken care of it." He assured.

"Taken care of it?" Jim asked with a rising concern.

"Indeed. If you would please follow us." Spock offered. He held out his arm, gesturing towards a car that had come up during their conversation. Jim glanced briefly at Leonard before he started forward. He passed close to Spock's body and was rewarded with a brief touch from the Alpha on his arm.

Even better Spock fell into step beside him. Jim gave him a smirk before he looked over the car again. It was new and expensive, with tinted windows. The inside was entirely custom, done in a limousine style with two rows of seats facing each other and a particion between them and the driver.

"Well, that's not the least bit suspicious." Jim heard Leonard mutter from behind them as he got into the car. Jim took a seat facing the driver.

"Impressed, Leonard?" Khan asked almost flirtatiously and Leonard scoffed. Jim covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a laugh at the look of shock on the Alpha's face at the response. He hadn't expected anything else from Leonard, who took a seat next to him.

After buckling in carefully (Jim was quick to follow his lead to avoid a lecture) Leonard answered "More like confused. We don't have people who can afford cars like this in Riverside so I'm wondering what two apparently quite rich visitors from who knows where are doing here. And what they do that can afford them such luxuries."

Now that he mentioned it, Leonard had a point. Jim had never seen a car quite so nice in Riverside in a long time. Khan and Spock shared a look and Khan answered for them. "We are well off, certainly. But what is it that you two do?"

Jim waited, giving Leonard the chance to talk since it was his conversation, but when it was obvious Leonard wasn't going to answer Jim answered for them both. "I'm a mechanic. Bones is a doctor, a surgeon."

Spock seemed intrigued by that. "Why do you call him Bones?" The Alpha asked.

Jim sat up, ready to launch into the tail, only to be interrupted. "One moment. I need your address first, if you don't mind." Khan requested.

Jim gave it to him before he took a breath and began. "It's a funny story that starts with a plane ride and ends with him becoming my roommate."


	14. Chapter 14 PART TWO

_"Bones! I'm home!" Jim called. He was exhausted after spending all day in the shop. He hadn't even gotten to take a break. Jim had no idea how that many cars were in Riverside that needed maintenance. It was ridiculous! Plus there was that stupid Alpha in his fancy silver Porsche. Wasn't even that good of a car; old and not properly cared for... Jim shook his head to dismiss the thoughts. He'd been ranting silently all afternoon._

 _He tossed aside his jacket and realized that during his entire inner monologue Bones hadn't replied to him. "Bones?" He called cautiously as he looked around. The doctor's shoes were there, as was his jacket. So he was home. But his friend wasn't napping on the recliner nor in his bedroom. That bathroom was unoccupied and so was the kitchen._

 _Now he was getting worried. "Bones?!" He called again, louder. He checked his phone. There weren't any messages from Leonard or the hospital. His gut was telling him something was wrong and it was rare his instincts misled him. He searched the apartment again, thoroughly, and all the while he was calling "Bones". And kept getting voicemail._

 _It was in his bedroom that he caught a new scent. Lingering on his bed sheets, a type of incense. An Alpha. One he knew and trusted._ "Spock…" _Jim muttered, as the name associated with the scent came to him. "Where was Spock?" He hadn't been in the apartment either._

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and Jim jerked upright. His head snapped towards the Alpha touching him and he settled back against the lounge chair. "Are you alright, Jim?" Spock asked and he nodded.

"Just, a weird dream. I was back in the Riverside apartment but Bones had disappeared." Jim shivered then shook off the feeling. "I'm fine." He promised.

"You should come inside. We must leave in 14 minutes, 32 seconds and without protection from the sun your skin will soon burn." Spock added and Jim laughed.

"I do feel a bit crispy." He admitted as he got up from the lounge. He took a deep breath as he stood. As much as he hated being so far from Leonard, San Francisco had its advantages. And Spock's home (mansion, Jim corrected himself) had one of the best views in the city. He studied his reddening arms and chuckled. "I'm going to be more tan than Bones when we get there." He declared.

Spock studied his face and Jim couldn't help laughing at the confusion visible only in the Alpha's eyes. "He's been complaining for two months about the lack of proper sunshine." Jim explained, even though Spock didn't ask.

"Fascinating." His mate commented and Jim laughed. "Are you packed?"

Jim thought over it. "Mostly. I'll double check." He promised before he squeezed Spock's hand and ducked into their bedroom. Spock's suitcases were both set neatly by the door. His two were open on the other side of the room, half packed and he flinched at the mess.

"Allow me to assist you." Spock said softly before moving past. He began to organize what was already in the suitcases, folding the clothes as Jim gathered everything else he wanted to bring with. They were done in a matter of minutes.

"Thanks Spock." Jim said as he leaned against Spock, resting his head on his mate's upper arm. Jim loved being this close to the Alpha, able to breathe in his scent.

Spock placed a hand on Jim's head and the Omega smiled to himself before letting go. "Alright. Time to go, yeah?" He asked and Spock nodded once.

"Indeed." He agreed. The Alpha picked up the larger of Jim's two suitcases and grabbed the larger of his own as well. Jim frowned and almost objected, but then he remembered he wasn't supposed to be carrying heavy things. Supposedly. Maybe. Jim shook his head and grabbed the two remaining suitcases. His concern could wait until they got to London and he had a confirmation from a doctor he trusted.

* * *

The flight was very long, but Jim was grateful they didn't have to make other stops along the way. And that it was a private plane because he and Spock had a bedroom. Even if it was mostly used for sleeping and cuddling it was rare Jim got a full day with Spock to do so. They landed on an airstrip exclusively for Royal Alphas (mostly Khan) and Jim was impatient as they ran through the landing protocol.

Finally he stepped out onto the stairs and took a deep breath. The air was a little different than San Diego and dark clouds filled the sky. Jim whistled at the sight. "No wonder Bones was complaining about no sun." He said and Spock touched his shoulder.

"Come. The landing crew informs me that it will rain shortly." Spock said. Jim led them down the stairs and into the waiting car. "We should arrive in approximately eleven minutes." Spock informed him and Jim nodded.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing Bones again." Jim said and Spock nodded.

"It is expected you would. But I am glad to see you happy." Spock said and Jim smiled widely at his mate.

Just as Spock promised, they arrived to what Jim could only call a castle in almost exactly eleven minutes. Spock's ability to know time was uncanny sometimes. The garage was large and looked almost like it was a cave carved out of rock. They were led upstairs by one of the employee's and into a large living room. For a few moments Jim could only marvel at it; from the outside the castle had looked old but the inside was stunning modern.

It was open and simplistic, with large windows open on a greenhouse room with a pool (and beyond that was a lush garden). Everything looked smooth, even the fabric on the two couches and the marble fireplace. The living room took up the majority of his view, and there was an enormous TV. Off to the side Jim noticed a sleek partially glass staircase.

"Jim!" Leonard jumped up from where he and Khan had been sitting on one of the couches.

"Bones, hi." Jim replied. He hurried over to Leonard and immediately hugged the doctor. Leonard barely even paused before he relaxed and returned the hug. "How have you been?"

Jim could hear the Alphas greeting each other in the background and said "Good, good. But…" He glanced at them again and lowered his voice further. "Bones, there is something I need your help with."

"Are you alright, Jim?" Leonard's eyes were fearful as they scanned his body but Jim set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing threatening. I just want to be sure before I go telling people and you're the only doctor I trust not to go to the media." Jim said and he waited as Leonard studied his face. He knew Jim and Jim was sure his friend would clue in to what he was hinting. He could tell the moment, and it didn't take long at all, when Leonard figured it out.

"Alright. Let's go to my lab." He said softly. He turned towards the two Alphas. "Khan, I'm going to show Jim around, alright?" Leonard called.

"Alright, beloved. I will see you both for dinner?" Khan questioned.

"Assuming we don't get lost." Jim joked lightly with a smile before they left. They were out of earshot down the hall before he added, "beloved?"

Leonard nodded. "Yes." Jim was tempted to ask the story behind it, but held off when he saw how much Leonard liked the name. How much it softened him.

"Is Joanna here? How has she been?" He asked instead.

"She's been great. Adjusted quickly and loves the school. They're on break so Khan and I arranged for her to spend a week with Jocelyn. God, I can't believe it's been a year already since we came here." Leonard added and Jim smiled.

"Well, you seem happy, so I'm glad." Jim declared.

Leonard nudged him with his shoulder. "How's San Francisco? I see you've got more of a tan than I do now." Leonard commented.

"It's good. And that's because there's not much to do besides nap. Which I usually do on the balcony. Of course, I've got my own garage and plenty of cars so I spend a good bit of time there too." Jim added. "I've got six, Bones. Six classic cars that I'm working on rebuilding."

Leonard laughed at how excited Jim was. "Alright, come on, in here." He pushed his friend into his lab and closed the door behind them.

"Damn Bones, how much did this cost? It's state of the art." Jim commented as he marveled at the almost futuristic room and Leonard nodded.

"I know. It was a surprise welcome home gift from Khan." Leonard informed him. "Sit." He ordered. Jim hopped up on the exam table (the nicest one he had ever seen) as Leonard gathered some materials. He started doing a basic physical and Jim let him. "Alright Jim. I think I know, but tell me for sure. What do you think is going on?" Leonard asked.

Jim took a breath before he could answer. "I think… I think I'm pregnant." He said softly.

Leonard nodded, his expression unchanged, as he brought over the ultrasound. "Lay back and pull your shirt up." He said gently. Jim did as he said and Leonard went to work examining his abdomen with it. Jim waited, anxious and unusually silent, until Leonard paused. "Ah, yep. There is it. You're pregnant." Leonard confirmed.

"I am?" Jim muttered and he nodded. He shifted the screen so Jim could see it too.

"Yep, just there." Leonard pointed to it. To Jim it didn't look much different than anything else he was seeing, but there was something there. Some kind of small little smudge that was different than the rest. "Can't tell gender or anything else yet of course. You're only a few weeks along, but it looks healthy. Congratulations, Jim."

Jim just nodded numbly. He had suspected, but it was another thing entirely to have it confirmed. To see it on a screen in front of him. "Jim." He looked at his friend. "Breathe, Jim." He was ordered.

Jim inhaled suddenly and realized immediately he hadn't been breathing for at least a minute. He took a few more as his heart slowed back down. "There you go. No reason to get yourself into a panic attack, Jim-boy." Leonard assured gently.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm alright." Jim promised, waving away Leonard's concerned hands. "It just hit me. God, Bones, I'm actually pregnant. I… I'm going to have a baby. And then I'll have a baby to care for and… Bones, I'm not ready for that!"

Leonard shook his shoulders and Jim met his eyes. "Deep breathes, alright, Jim? Calm down or I'll sedate you." He threatened and Jim took a moment to breath, thankful for the meditation techniques Spock had taught him because he knew Leonard would follow through on that threat otherwise. "There. Now, you have nothing to worry about. You'll make a fine father, Jim, or mother if you want the baby to call you that instead. And Spock will be with you all the way. It's only because he's not here you're panicking. Just breathe, alright? Calm down a little then we can go tell him together." Leonard assured gently as he pulled Jim into a hug.

Jim let his head rest on the doctor's shoulder and could feel himself calming down as Leonard stayed in close proximity to him. But who he really wanted was Spock. Still, warm peaches and soothing mint were more than enough for now. "Okay, I'm okay." He finally promised and he meant it. Just as Leonard started to pull back Jim paused. "Bones, am I crazy or has your scent changed?" He asked.

It was subtle, nothing Jim could pinpoint, but certainly there. Leonard hesitated then nodded. "Probably." He admitted and Jim pulled back to look at him friend in concern.

"Why?" He asked. He only knew of a few reasons an Omega's scent would change and some of them were not good.

"Now, it's nothing to get worked up over, Jim." Leonard promised. "It happened with Joanna too. I don't think Khan's caught on yet, thankfully. I'm hoping to make it through the first trimester before I tell him." Leonard continued as he cleaned up the supplies.

Slowly Jim's brain caught on to what Leonard was really saying. "Bones, you're pregnant too?" He said and Leonard gave him a look at the near shout. Jim shrunk down and accepted the paper towel to clean his abdomen.

"Yes, I am. I'm only a few weeks ahead of you, but I should be recovered enough to be your doctor for the birth." He added. Jim jumped up from the table, intent on saying something (what exactly was the source of his energy he couldn't say) but an alarm interrupted him. "Oh no." Leonard mumbled softly before Jim found himself being pushed.

"Bones, what's… hey, what's going on?" He demanded when Leonard finally stopped next to a temperature controlled cabinet. Leonard started typing on the keypad.

"There's someone here. An invader." Leonard stepped back as the whole fridge opened, revealing a small metal box behind it and once again Jim found himself being pushed. This time into the box. "Red is not safe. Blue is a waiting period. Green you can open the door." Leonard added before he closed the door.

"Hey, Bones, wait…!" Jim's objection was ignored and once the door closed he heard something shift, like heavy deadbolts sliding into place. A moment later a faint red light appeared above the door, lighting up the small space just enough Jim could see the outer walls. The metal box was tiny, just barely wide enough for him to fit sitting sideways with his knees pulled up.

He could hear nothing from the outside and Jim yanked his phone from his pocket, but quickly realized he had no signal and no internet. Abruptly he realized what the box was for. It was a hiding place, Leonard's hiding place, in case intruders came to the castle and he couldn't escape the lab. And Jim was using it.


	15. Chapter 15

The wait was hell. It was only a few minutes before the light above the door turned blue, but it took nearly a half an hour for the light to turn green. He had tried to spend some of the time playing a game on his phone, to distract himself, but it couldn't hold his attention for more than a few minutes. So he watched the minutes tick by on the phone screen.

When his surroundings suddenly turned green it was almost disorienting after spending so long with the blue light. The sound of the deadbolts retreating was almost as loud as his heartbeat, but he was sure it actually wasn't very loud at all. He nudged the door and it swung open, slow and silent. Jim barely noticed when the light above the door turned off as he slid out out of the hiding place.

The lab was empty and Jim could smell three new scents, three Alphas, and he dug his nails into his palm. He practically ran from the room, retracing the path to the living room. It was empty and he did notice one of the windows in the pool room was now broken (but none in the living room, thankfully). "Hello? Spock?" He called.

He didn't get an answer and so he started looking through the other nearby rooms. He had just slammed the bathroom door shut in frustration when he caught another scent, a new one. He heard a click of a gun behind him and slowly raised his hands. "Who are you?" The voice was accented and the scent was of some kind of hot spice. And the man was an Alpha.

"Jim Kirk. I'm Royal Alpha Spock's Omega." He added. There was a moment of silence and then he felt something move.

"Alright, turn around slowly." He was ordered. Jim followed the command. Standing there was a man that looked nothing like Jim expected. The scent had been british, but this man looked exotic (middle eastern if Jim were to hazard a guess). He was wearing a suit much like the bodyguards Jim had in San Francisco. There was indeed a gun in his hands, now lowered and pointed at the floor. And he had an earpiece, which he pressed. "Sir, I've found someone in the living room. An Omega."

Jim waited, tense and silent, as the man waited for a reply. Finally he nodded. "Jim Kirk, sir." The Alpha flinched and even Jim could hear the voice on the other line (though not what the speaker was saying). "Yes sir, right away."

The man lowered his hand and gently but firmly took Jim's arm. "Come with me." He ordered before he started pulling Jim along. The Omega allowed himself to be led through the building and they reached a door with a keypad beside it.

Jim was led inside and down a set of stairs. At the bottom was a metal door and another keypad, this time a hand print scanner. This door opened on it's own once his escort used the pad. There was a long hallway, with cameras and other hidden security measures he was sure. It did make him wonder why Khan needed it, if things were really so dangerous in London.

Finally they reached another metal door, this time with two real people as guards. "Joachim." One of them greeted. That guard, and his escort Joachim, used keys at the same time and they were allowed in the door. It wasn't quite what Jim expected. It looked more like a living room combined with a bunker. Not uncomfortable, though certainly not as nice as the one upstairs. There were other men in suits in the room, including Sulu he noticed.

But that was all unimportant background noise to the fact that _Spock_ was there. Jim yanked free from Joachim and practically collided with the Alpha as he hugged him. Normally, Jim tried to respect Spock's preference for physical boundaries in public, but at that moment he needed the reassurance. As his Alpha was quick to hold him in return, Jim didn't think he minded too much.

"Jim." Spock practically whispered the word and Jim nodded against his chest.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked as he pulled back just slightly to make sure for himself.

"I am unhurt. And you?" Spock asked and while others might miss it, Jim could see full well how worried Spock had been. His eyes held such relief and even though the stoic expression hadn't changed everything about it had softened.

"I'm fine." He promised. Spock still shifted back a little further, far enough to look him over head to toe though the Alpha certainly didn't let go of him. Eventually Spock seemed satisfied. Jim gave him a quick squeeze before he let go. Spock caught his hand before he could pull too far away and Jim smiled to himself as he shifted closer once again, settling in his favorite casual position to take with Spock's arm pressed to his chest and in perfect position for Jim to rest his head against if he wanted.

For the moment he took in the room. There were six others with them; five in suits, three of which were at the computers. Sulu had taken up a post against the far wall and bowed his head briefly to Jim when their eyes met. Joachim was talking to the sixth. Khan. Even furious seemed like to simple a word to describe how Khan look, and if not for Spock's presence Jim might have been afraid of the Alpha.

"Spock, where are we? What happened?" Jim asked quietly, since talking louder felt oddly inappropriate. Like they were in a library.

"You are in my bunker." Khan answered instead, finally turning away from Joachim. "It was built some time ago and I refurbished it when I bought the grounds for situations like this one."

"And what situation is that?" Jim asked.

"An attack." Khan answered. "I have a good idea of who was behind it too, though I expect we'll hear from them soon enough and have a confirmation." He added in an almost growl under his breath.

Though he sounded casual Jim could feel the anger radiating off him and stepped minutely closer to Spock out of instinct. "You expect to hear from them? Why?" Spock questioned.

"Because they took Leonard. Damn it." Khan slammed a fist into the couch hard enough Jim swore there was a poof of dust from it.

"They took Bones? Why?" Jim asked and Khan looked at him.

"Because he is my mate." Khan dropped onto the couch and were it anyone else (mostly Bones) Jim would have guessed Khan's adrenaline or anger was fading. But there was something too deliberate about the act, especially in the way Khan remained seated upright his blue eyes flaming with fury. Then Jim realized what happened.

"Oh god, it's my fault." Jim muttered before he rubbed his face. Khan's head snapped up and when Spock was watching him. Jim took a seat on the couch and his really was exhaustion. "It's because of me we were in the lab and because of… He made me take his hiding place. I'm sorry Khan." Jim said honestly.

The Alpha shook his head. "I do not blame you, Jim, anymore than I would blame Leonard's own selflessness in situations like this." Khan assured.

Spock took the seat next to Jim and the Omega leaned against him immediately. "Jim, please, why were you the reason you were in the lab?" Spock asked and Jim sighed. He could hear how worried the Alpha really was.

"God, this isn't how I wanted to tell you. Of course I wasn't sure until today." He muttered. Finally he sat up and met Spock's eyes. "I'm pregnant." He declared before he could lose his nerve. Spock's eyes widened almost comically. "I wasn't sure until today, but I had a feeling. It's partially why I wanted to come here. I wanted Bones to find out for sure because… well, he's about the only doctor I really trust. And trust not to go to the media or something." Jim added.

Spock was just watching him, almost frozen in place. Khan spoke first. "Congratulations." Jim nodded stiffly and flashed a brief smile at the other Alpha, but the words 'thank you' were caught in his throat as he waited for Spock to say something. Do… something. Anything.

"You are pregnant?" Spock repeated finally and Jim nodded. Finally the unnatural stillness disappeared and he was pulled out of his seat into the Alpha's lap. Spock buried his face into Jim's shoulder as his arms wrapped around his waist and the Omega knew it was because his Alpha couldn't keep his expression stoic at the news. He wished he could see the Alpha's expression, but instead Jim cradled Spock's head in his arms, gently running his fingers through his hair as the Alpha's grip on his waist tightened.

Finally Jim was able to relax, settling against Spock as naturally as breathing. He was quite sure Spock wasn't upset, but his nerves couldn't handle the silence anymore. "Spock?" He pleaded softly.

"This is wonderful, Jim." Spock whispered reassuringly before he pulled back. Jim didn't even realize there were tears on his face until Spock wiped them away gently. "This is…" Spock paused, obviously overcome and unable to think of an adequate word, but Jim had heard enough and kissed the Alpha to silence him.

"Good." He declared quietly and Spock pulled him closer, resting their foreheads together. After a few minutes Jim pulled back and took a deep breath. He saw Spock do the same, his expression returning to neutral but with a glimmer in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Jim forced his mindset to shift and reclaimed the seat next to Spock so he could see both Alphas. "Now, what are we going to do to rescue Bones?"

* * *

Leonard woke up with a pounding headache. He stifled a groan, aware that just by the way his arms were bound behind him, that things weren't good. He forced his heavy eyelids open, only to immediately shut them. The light, while dim, was painful and while the tiredness was rapidly fading his eyelids were hard to keep open. Instead he shifted just slightly and couldn't hold back a moan at the pain in his shoulders.

"Ah, waking up, are you?" A hand touched his face and forced one of his eyes open. The person kneeling in front of him was blurry and Leonard pulled his head back. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut before he risked opening them again slowly. The man was chuckling at him, but Leonard's vision was clearer this time.

And he didn't have the slightest clue who the strange Alpha was. He did look vaguely familiar, was expensively dressed, and obviously didn't think Leonard to be a threat given his relaxed posture (at the moment, Leonard didn't think he was much of a threat to the Alpha either). "Funny, I expected some kind of reaction from you." He said.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know who you are." He informed the Alpha honestly. He sounded rough from sleep but his voice wasn't raw or sore so Leonard couldn't imagine he had been there that long.

For a briefly moment he saw genuine anger on the Alpha's face and felt a rush of instinctive fear. He could handle being struck, but if the Alpha wasn't careful there was every possibility Leonard could lose his baby. One wrong blow would be all it took and that sent a bone deep chill through his body. The Alpha noticed of course and the anger faded, replaced by pleasure.

"You are afraid of me though. Good." The Alpha said before he stood. The man walked over to the door (Leonard became abruptly aware of where he was; in some kind of moving storage container, an empty train compartment most likely going by the size and sound).

"Wait, what's going to happen to me?" Leonard asked before the man could leave through the open door.

The Alpha paused and turned to look at him. Leonard tried not to let his fear show, but also hoped he didn't seem confrontational. That would be the quickest way to get himself hurt. Finally the Alpha spoke. "That depends on whether or not Singh does what I want. But if he doesn't I can assure you; you will not see him again. Tell me something, doctor, do you know what it's like to be taken by someone other than your Alpha?"

The man left, but his final words rang through Leonard's head like some kind of horrifying chorus. He had only ever heard of one case in his lifetime in which a Claimed Omega had been raped by another Alpha, but they had drilled it into his head in every Omega-oriented class ever. Once Claimed, you didn't let another Alpha have you; it was far worse than childbirth. It was worse even than death.


	16. Chapter 16

Jim was getting impatient. They had spent almost four hours in the bunker and nothing had happened. Jim hadn't even been able to get up to pace as Spock was holding onto him. He didn't mind cuddling with his Alpha, basically ever, but right now he was tense and had unnecessary energy with no where to put it. They still hadn't heard anything about Leonard and it was making him twitchy.

"Jim, please, try to relax. I know you are early in your pregnancy, but this kind of stress is not good." Spock insisted softly and Jim very nearly glared at him. He resisted, barely, and took a moment before replying.

"I know that Spock, but my best friend and fellow pregnant Omega has been kidnapped by an unknown entity for an unknown purpose." Jim reminded, a touch more sharply than he meant to sound.

"What do you mean, pregnant?" Khan suddenly asked and Jim paused before he looked up at the Alpha.

"He hasn't told you?" Jim asked and Khan shook his head stiffly. "He said he was pregnant. After I noticed his scent was a little off. He said he was a few weeks further along than I am so he'd be recovered in time to help for my birth." Jim added as he started shrinking against Spock.

He had been growing progressively quieter as Khan had stalked closer and now he was practically pressing himself into the couch back. Spock growled and shifted, placing himself between Khan and Jim. "Your mate may be in trouble, Khan, but I will not allow you to hurt mine." Spock warned, in a cold voice Jim had never heard him use.

The tension in the room was high. Spock and Khan were staring at each other intently. Even the other Alphas in the room were bristling, getting tense off the waves coming from the two Alphas. Jim was breathless with it and clung to Spock's back like it was a lifeline. Finally, Khan stepped back. He was still tense, and radiating anger, but as he backed off so did the tension in the room.

Spock was still tense and had yet to move from his protective position. "Are you alright?" Spock asked him quietly.

"Yes." Jim promised. He glanced at Khan again before pressing his face into Spock's back. He took in a breath, breathing in his Alpha's scent and it relaxed him. When he pulled back Khan seemed to have reigned in his temper.

He didn't apologize and Jim didn't expect him to. "Jim. Leonard is pregnant? You're sure?" Khan repeated, and he sounded terrified in a way Jim had never heard no matter how much he was trying to hide it. Jim nodded.

"His scent was off, which he said happened with Joanna, and he told me he'd confirmed it. Even knew how far along he was. He said he wanted to wait until he was out of the first trimester to mention it." Jim offered and Khan inhaled sharply but exhaled slowly.

Khan looked ready to ask more when one of the men at the computers called "Alpha." Jim was slightly impressed by how much ground Khan could quickly cover without actually running. If felt like a blink and then the Alpha was standing at the computers. He'd taken the offered headset from the guard and his eyes were locked on the screen.

Jim glanced at Spock and the Alpha got up with him. They had just reached the screens when Khan ripped off the headset with a terrifying snarl and threw it down hard enough Jim was shocked it didn't break. The one Beta guard in the room whined, high pitched and nearly a whimper, and the Alphas (including Sulu) were submitting to the powerful aura radiating off Khan with bowed heads.

Spock was the only one unaffected and Jim clung to him, using him as a shield because he was scared. He knew he didn't have any real reason to be, but it was an instinct made stronger by his past experiences and pregnancy hormones. He was practically quivering because of it. If Spock hadn't been there, a steady safe presence for him to rely on, Jim would definitely have curled up tightly in some corner the way his instincts were screaming at him to.

Khan stalked off to the other side of the room, which only lessened the pressure very slightly. Spock had adjusted at the movement, keeping himself between Jim and Khan. Jim was slowly able to release the white knuckled grip he had on Spock's shirt and turned to the computer. It was left on a black screen. Jim put on the headset and skipped back to the beginning of the video.

* * *

Leonard was admittedly surprised when no one hurt him. Sure, they were less than gentle when they forced a blindfold on him. They had no problem tugging him around with grips hard enough to bruise his arms when they pulled him off the train (he was fairly sure now it was a train). They tugged his hair by accident and disoriented him as they got him into and then out of a car. And they nearly knocked over the chair they bound him to after they shoved him into it. But he had kept his mouth shut and didn't fight their sharp directions and no one hit him.

Finally, after he was secured to the chair and felt incredibly vulnerable with his hands still bound behind him and his legs tied to the chair legs, the blindfold was removed. It was… a hotel room. A totally ordinary and even a nice expensive hotel room, if he ignored the multiple menacing armed Alphas all dressed in black stationed around the room. And the Alpha who had threatened him was there too, standing alongside another Alpha Leonard hadn't seen but who looked remarkably like Khan.

The resemblance was actually uncanny, enough for the briefest moment Leonard thought it was Khan. Except this Alpha was dressed more casually than Khan usually did and he carried himself differently. His arms were crossed over his chest, but his head was lowered in a way Leonard had never seen Khan's (excluding occasionally when the Alpha was reading). Leonard inhaled, hoping to catch his scent, but everything was too mingled for him to picked it out from the crowd.

The two discussed something softly but heatedly, too quietly for Leonard to overhear. Finally they seemed to reach some agreement. The Khan look-alike still looked less than satisfied but the pair moved away from each other. The Alpha who threatened him took up a place near the wall and that was when Leonard realized they had been blocking a camera.

The Khan look-alike approached him and Leonard finally caught his scent. Strangely enough he smelled like tea. Or honey and lemon cough drops, maybe. Leonard had been expecting something less pleasant, because every threat he'd ever met had a less than pleasant scent. It wasn't relaxing like Khan's or even Spock's, but it wasn't unpleasant.

It surprised him enough he didn't notice how close Khan's look-alike had gotten until the Alpha grabbed his chin. He jerked instinctively away but there wasn't really anywhere he could go. Still, the Alpha didn't grab him again for which he was grateful because he'd hit the point in his pregnancy where being touched by other Alpha's made him feel gross. Even remarkably similar Khan look-alikes.

The Alpha set his hands on the chair's armrests instead, caging the Omega in as he studied Leonard's face closely. "Hm. You're not a very strong Royal but I can see the physical appeal. Wonder why Khan settled with you." He said and even his voice sounded like Khan's.

"You know Khan?" Leonard asked, trying to keep his tone neutral if maybe a touch on the frightened side. He didn't like playing into an Alpha's natural protective instinct, but he figured it couldn't hurt in keeping him safe.

The Alpha hummed an agreement as he nodded. "You don't need to put on airs. I have no real desire to hurt you. Omegas are precious gifts for us Alphas and Royal Omegas should be handled with even more care." Leonard swallowed. He wasn't sure if he liked the possessive conviction behind the Alpha's words, but he'd take the small reassurance of protection for the time being.

"Why do you look so much like Khan?" Leonard asked only to realize a moment to late that might get him into trouble. Thankfully the Alpha just chuckled, almost darkly, before he shoved himself upright.

"Turn it on." He ordered the camera operator, a frightened young looking Beta who jumped to follow the instructions. The Khan look-alike straightened up, standing tall and confident and like this he looked even more like Khan. A red light on the camera started blinking and the Beta made a nervous gesture that probably meant 'go'.

"Hello Khan. It's been a while. I bet you're surprised to see me after the way we said goodbye. You've gotten a nice Omega since then." The Alpha reached over and caught Leonard's chin in his hand again. Leonard tried to pull away as the touch quickly made him feel nauseous but the Alpha held him tightly. "He's not very Royal, but he is attractive. I wonder, if I took him, if it would hurt as much as it's rumored to." None of the somewhat congenial tone was there, only a dire and chilling promise.

Leonard couldn't help flinching and thankfully he was released. He kept his head turned away and down, and felt bad for cowering. Jim wouldn't, but there was something unexplainable about Khan's look-alike that just made him uncomfortable in a way he couldn't explain. "I don't want to hurt him and you know that. But if you don't turn your territory over to me I will. You know how to contact me." The camera operator turned off the camera.

* * *

Jim took off the headset slowly and placed it on the table. He felt more confused than anything, but he was also grateful that Leonard looked more or less fine. He was scared, that was obvious, and Jim hated seeing him that way but it didn't look like he'd been hurt and he was thankful for that. Spock's hands came to rest on his arms and Jim leaned back into his chest. "He's not hurt." He whispered.

"No." Spock agreed and they stayed like that for several seconds. It helped settle Jim's racing heart. Then he took a breath and turned to face Khan.

The Alpha was still radiating waves of anger, but it had decreased enough that at least the others in the room weren't cowering. And Jim wasn't struggling with the desire to hide in a corner. "Khan." Jim was the first to speak since Khan's outburst and Khan looked at him. "Who is he?"

Khan let out a slow breath and then straightened up. He took another breath and his anger seemed to disappear from the room, but it was still there, ice cold, in the Alpha's eyes. "His name is John. He's my younger twin brother who, as far as I was aware, had died nearly four years ago."


End file.
